Biomass Effect
by Beastrider9
Summary: All life on Earth had been consumed by Blacklight. With no Biomass to feed on, Blacklight had to evolve, adapt, and grow. Now a collective Council of Aliens discovers the existence of such a life form. How do the aliens see a form of life that is viral, how they deal with it, what are the consequences to the galaxy of such a race existing at all.
1. Rise of Blacklight

Disclaimer: I own neither Prototype nor Mass Effect. If I did Mercer would not have been evil in Prototype 2, and Mass Effect 3 would have gone very differently.

**A/N:** I admit it, my favorite kind of Mass Effect stories are the alternate first contact ones, whether they be crossovers or not. Usually the result is Humanity curb stomping all other life, – which I am fine with if it's done well – though my favorite parts of these stories are the Mass Effect aliens' reactions to humans.

This story takes the concept of an entire species of Mercer and runs with it, damn the consequences. Humanity is a LOT more alien in this story, and in fact isn't even human at all anymore, using Organic Technology rather than traditional metal and wire tech. Blacklight Humanity (known from here on simply as "Blacklight") in this story is going to essentially be an organic version of the Geth.

In this story, Humanity – after becoming a Hive Mind – is essentially very very VERY bored. Then they find the Mass Relays and aliens so now stuff is happening, and they like stuff. Humanity is essentially immortal, and with no need to sleep or breathe, boredom is a big problem. Then they meet aliens, and find stuff, and the aliens and stuff alleviates their boredom. Oh what fun to be had.

A lot of this story will essentially be how aliens perceive Blacklight. Blacklight is a nightmare to them. It has no military because the species itself is a weapon and it has no economy or government because of the hive mind, and Blacklight individuals can become their own ships simply by merging together, and that can adapt literally as they need or want to. This effectively invalidates much of the Mass Effect species' philosophy and knowledge, and is basically just scary.

This story will incorporate elements from Prototype 2, but most of it will be ignored. That's not to say characters from it will not appear, only that the events are being ignored.

This is a story whose purpose isn't 'Humans Rule', but a look at the biology and psychology of a hive minded humanity and of how the aliens see a form of life that is viral, how they deal with it, and what the consequences to the galaxy are of such a race existing at all. Finally what happens when the Reapers learn of this new species. Expect the events of the Mass Effect series to be off the rails a lot.

I would also like to thank my beta Eipok for the work he did on this chapter.

**Chapter 1 Rise of Blacklight**

Blacklight has spread far and wide. Every single living thing on Earth, from the largest whale to the smallest cell had been consumed. Even Redlight had fallen. Blacklight's mass covered nearly all of Earth's surface. The combined D.N.A of all life on the planet had allowed Blacklight to evolve past its old weakness to water, even thrive under the depths, and consume all sea life. Without any more mass to consume, Blacklight had to evolve. New mutant strains developed within the mass.

Only a week after all life had been consumed did the towers show up, massive helix shaped towers of viral mass that reached high into the sky. Using consumed plant material, it was simple for Blacklight to mimic the photosynthetic abilities of plants, gaining nutrition from the sun itself using these tree-like towers growing from the mass that covered the Earth.

However, unlike any other virus that ever existed, Blacklight was Sapient. The collective minds of Billions of Individuals – separate and conjoined – still lived within, and these minds guided Blacklight. Individuality still existed somewhat within Blacklight, but in such a way where the many minds were still connected, and the collective minds of Seven Billion Individuals all had the same problem. They were bored.

With no life left but Blacklight – which was a Hive Mind entity – nothing anyone did was shocking, nor surprising, for all minds knew each other as well as they knew themselves. Humans crave stimuli, and even though the form had changed, the minds were somewhat the same. After a few short years Blacklight attempted to change that, and something else grew from the Biomass. Humans, or at least what looked like humans. They were called the Evolved, and in truth they were simply avatar bodies of Blacklight mimicking the Human form, with a single Individual within, though always connected to the Hive Mind, and for the first time since the infestation of Earth, Blacklight looked to the stars. It wasn't long until it began to spread.

The first space ships were not ships at all, but hundreds of thousands of tonnes of Biomass shifted into a form not unlike a whale, with many long tentacles, and massive bat like wings with hundreds of thousands of Individuals. Thick carapaces allowed Blacklight to survive the burning atmosphere of other planets and the freezing vacuum of space, and so Blacklight left the earth. The moon was the second celestial body to be infested by Blacklight, and though there was no life to be found, the Biomass grew the photosynthetic towers that appeared on Earth. Soon, Mars too was infested, and the process was repeated. Blacklight evolved quickly, any conditions not suitable for Blacklight could be survived merely by searching the genetics of Earth's life, and applying those traits to itself.

Cold conditions were counteracted by massive glowing heat-prodycing organs that grew on stalks. Hot and humid conditions were counteracted by combining traits of many of Earth's desert animals into stalks able to keep the Blacklight cool.

Then they made their next discovery. The Prothean Ruins on Mars. When they were found, all seven billion Individuals dedicated everything to translating the first signs of intelligent life in the cosmos. Though humanity no longer used traditional technology, they did find something of use. An entirely new material. The Element was dubbed Element Zero.

It wasn't long until Blacklight learned of Biotics. Tendrils of biomass grew into the machines, learning all it could. Samples of how Biotics formed were found, and there was some Element Zero left behind in the ruins. From the biomass grew web-like nervous systems around the collected samples of Element Zero, as the seven billion Individuals looked to see how such an element affected them. Cancerous growths were common, but hardly dangerous for Blacklight.

Nothing ever came from it, though the web of nerves remained, as Blacklight continued to study the effects of Element Zero on them. The virus spread, coating many asteroids within the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter, new organic ships of Biomass evolved, and spread to the other planets. Even the gas giants were infested with massive flying constructs that would suck up needed gasses, Blacklight able to create biological equivalents of power plants to collect elements necessary in space travel, and they continued their search for life. The Moons of Jupiter were infested, before Blacklight moved outward.

After only a century, every planet, and moon, even those where life should not be able to exist had Blacklight biomass growing upon it, even many of the asteroids were infested. It was on the moons of one of these planets that Blacklight discovered the first Mass Relay, just as the ruins on Mars told them to expect. It melted the ice of Charon, one of Pluto's moons, and Blacklight grew on the massive tuning fork shaped gate. Individual cells of its mass seeped into the Mass Relay as it was called, as Blacklight attempted to find out how it worked, though they never were able to get deep enough to find out, and their biological technology made replicating it near impossible. Eventually, they activated the Relay, and sent their biological ships through.

At first, nothing sent through survived FTL travel, and with the Hive Mind Blacklight knew the ships sent through were burned to ashes before even arriving. So Blacklight did what it always did. It evolved, creating new ships, each time changing something. Adding a denser carapace on, creating organs to help deal with light speed travel, etcetera.

It wasn't until the tests on Element Zero began changing the nervous systems that grew around it that any progress was really made. Nodules began to form on the webs of nerves, and though it was primitive, Blacklight was able to use the power of Biotics to create ships that could survive the changes, and the first ship survived Mass Effect travel.

The Mass Relay led Blacklight to the Arcturus system, some 36 light years away from the Sol system. When Blacklight succeeded in interstellar travel via the relays it began infesting the Arcturus system, infesting its planets, moons, and Asteroids at a frightening pace. It spread further, going through the relay to other systems. It was this act that changed Blacklight forever, for it found another world, one with life on it, plant life mostly, but life none the less, and life meant biomass to consume. The planet was quickly infested. For the first time since Earth, complex life had been found, this planet was named Shanxi.

**CODEX Blacklight**

**Blacklight**

Blacklight is a colossal sapient hive-minded super-organism composed of all life on the planet Earth after an infestation of an artificial virus dubbed Blacklight. Blacklight is a chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can hijack the cells of living organisms and directly manipulate those cells' DNA. The collective minds of seven billion of the species once known as humans composes the entirety of Blacklight's consciousness. Despite the hive mind aspect of Blacklight, each mind possesses some form of individuality, though how much is up for debate. Each individual mind shall be henceforth referred to as an "Individual", or a "Blacklight Individual" when clarification is necessary.

Blacklight exists not as a virus but as the collective biomass infested with the Blacklight virus and the various Blacklight strains that evolved from Blacklight. It is ever evolving, and this evolution is directly controlled by the Hive Mind, allowing Blacklight to adapt at a frightening pace. Blacklight is also able to consume other life forms, assimilating them and incorporating useful genetic code into its own, complete with memories. Blacklight uses available biomass to develop parts of anatomy of any creature previously consumed.

**Evolved**

Evolved are essentially avatars constructed of viral biomass in a humanoid form, used by Blacklight Individuals. Evolved make up the 'citizens' of Blacklight. They are separate from the main biomass of the Hive mind. While in this state the Individual controlling the Evolved retains more individuality than when connected to the main biomass, however they are still connected to the hive mind, though the connection to it is somewhat weaker, acting more like a communication device than a gestalt mind. Evolved possess frightening abilities in close combat thanks to their shape shifting and complete control over their own physiology.

**Infected**

Infected are variants of Blacklight beings, usually possessing minds of animals rather than humans, and are the closest thing Blacklight has to wildlife. Despite this Blacklight has control over these creatures, which come in various forms, such as the Hunters and their variants, Brawlers and their variants, Juggernauts, Hydra, Flyers, and Goliaths. These creatures are usually seen as Blacklight's versions of armored warfare.

**Bioships**

Bioships are large masses of viral biomass which is used by Blacklight to traverse through space through different biological methods, initially using gasses stored within the ship to use as chemical fuel to propel the creature and biological solar sails. Current ships still use these methods, but also use Biotic abilities to move, growing massive nervous systems and Element Zero nodules.

The appearance of these spaceships is subject to change depending on Blacklights needs, and the size is dependent on the amount of Biomass the ship uses or is consumed. The ships themselves are well protected with strong carapace as armor, though this is much weaker than kinetic barriers, it can be changed near instantly and heal just as quick. These ships also are used to transport consumed genetic material to other infested planets.

Weapons can however be formed near instantly. These weapons include tentacles, claws blades, for close combat, and biological explosives and acids for artillery. These ships also function as Blacklights method of terraforming planets to suit its needs, by crashing into planets the biomass can spread out. Despite this, Blacklight Space craft are notoriously slow compared to mechanical ships, and weaker in space combat due to technological weapons advantage over their biological equivalents. Despite this, it is notoriously difficult to destroy a Blacklight space ship as every ounce of biomass must be destroyed or the ship will survive.

**Hive Mind**

The collective minds of every sapient being consumed by Blacklight, the former human race makes up the bulk of Blacklight thoughts, though the mind of Alex Mercer has more say over what actions Blacklight takes than any other mind. most decisions are based around general consensus, much like the Geth, though the process is not quite as sophisticated as the methods used by the Geth seeing as humans retain some individuality which is noted when biomass separates from the main mass and acts independently, though still acting for the benefit of the collective. Each mind has its own opinions, but sensory data and memories is shared by all connected biomass. When physically separate from the main mass, the mind of a human is able to still keep some contact with the Hive Mind, though they have more individuality when doing so, they also must consume biomass, or failing that return to the main mass that covers planets. Alex Mercer himself is unique for being able to know where any biomass in the galaxy is regardless of distance, though even he may not know exactly what is going on around the separate biomass. It is impossible to kill a single mind of a human as the mind inevitable returns to the biomass, though memories can be lost.

**CODEX Technology**

**Organic Technology**

Blacklight does not use traditional technology, rather it uses Biomass to form organic constructs. Blacklight's buildings work more like an organ than an organism, each 'building' has a different use and is specialized to do different things. The main advantage of these constructs is the ability to rapidly adapt or be changed into new 'buildings' or creatures depending on Blacklight's needs, making Blacklight highly adaptable species, more so than any individual species in existence. Space combat however is where Organic technology falls short, due to the species problems of fighting in a vacuum. However no species in the galaxy is as dangerous in combat on the ground/air/sea as Blacklight.

Organic tech is greatly suited for CQC, and outshines any traditional close combat methods and though ranged combat does exist for Blacklight, it is not as sophisticated as traditional technology. Blacklight's main ranged weaponry are Biological explosives, projectile acids/chemicals, firing of hard mass biomass tissue to crush a single target, and tendril barrage attacks on a massive scale for area damage.

**Brain Hives**

Brain Hives are massive shelled towers of biomass safely protecting countless neurons. Blacklight uses these organs as a replacement for radio communication. They strengthen the link to the Hive Mind between planets and moons. Every Blacklight infested world has one or more massive Brain Hive whose size can be anything depending on Blacklight's needs.

**Nerve Web**

Nerve Webs are used by Blacklight to study the effects of Element Zero on living things. Nerve Webs are connected to Brain Hives. Nerve Webs are in fact a nervous systems formed from biomass that grow from Blacklight in a web like pattern. These structures grow around Element Zero, usually formed on it, over it, or around it allowing Element Zero to develop eezo nodules on the nerves. This process is not as efficient as traditional in utero exposure to Element Zero, however this is aspect of Blacklight enables it to have the most well developed knowledge of how Element Zero affects the nervous systems of living beings. All changes caused by Element Zero to the Nervous system is analyzed by Blacklight. It was this method that allowed for Organic Space Ships to use Biotics for space flight.

**Infested Pustules**

Bulbous globules created by the main mass of Blacklight to create various Infected for different purposes, mainly defense and offense. These 'wombs' can generate any kind of Infected needed, and can be used by humans to grow their Evolved bodies, or their organic space ships. Infested Pustules can grow anywhere on viral biomass of sufficient size. These Pustules can be grown on Blacklight Organic Space Ships to serve as a way for Blacklight to drop Infected or Evolved from orbit onto a celestial body.

**Helix Tower**

The main method of gaining energy for Blacklight is the growth of what is referred to as a Helix Tower. These towers of infested Biomass use the D.N.A of plants to manifest photosynthetic qualities, thereby gaining energy from the sun. A Blacklight infested planet can have as many of these towers needed to feed the mass. These towers' appearance is similar to a D.N.A Helix, hence the name.

**Extractor Lungs**

Massive structures that packages chemicals and gasses in fleshy sacs, these are used by Blacklight to collect resources needed. They resemble a human lung, hence the name. They are most often seen floating over Gas Giants. Or anchored to the ground over areas rich in needed gasses or liquids. These serve as Blacklight's versions of mining equipment.


	2. First Contact

A/N: .Well general consensus is that nothing at all is known about the first contact war baring a few names. From what I have found Saren had a brother who was a General. Seeing as he was such a high ranking officer I'm going to assume he was in charge of the fleet. I may name drop a few turians I found, but most will be OC.

Really I just wanted the initial contact to be the same fleet that would have made contact with humans. I'm one of those people who like cannon to be relatively unchanged, at least initially. In my opinion, if you do a first contact story where humanity uses the same planets and get to those planets at roughly the same time as canon then the first race humans should meet is the Turians.

How the events play out after, that should really be situational. You can go with the whole first contact war thing, but keep it reasonable. One thing I hate about first contact stories are ones where the Turians are so focused on turning the new species on the block into a client race or taking their new technology that they just ignore all logic and keep fighting a race they continue to call primitive and upstarts even after they have been death rayed by a ship five times as big as theirs.

It's even worse when they initiate fire at the giant five-mile long space ship simply because said race does not use element zero, and therefore they must be primitive and the ship must be weak. Sometimes they even know the ship uses an alternate form of power that is either better or at the very least as capable as Eezo before the first shot is fired, and still shoot the five-mile long ship that can death ray them to death.

I mean there's pride and then there is suicidal overconfidence.

**Chapter 2 - First Contact**

We are many. An individual is but one drop in the sea of minds. We are a billion voices with a billion faces, all moving forward for the good of all. No voice is silenced, no opinions discarded, no mind is alone in the sea. Together we are vast. We are billions of individuals, built upon the foundation of one mind, the first mind.

Individually we are as we once were, ones thoughts and opinions are their own, and they are understood by the whole, even if other individuals do not share those same opinions we do not act against them nor can we act against them. All that one of us experiences is known and remembered by the many. Thoughts and ideas may change, becoming minds of their own, in that way we produce more selves for the whole. We have evolved beyond class, sex, race, color, and creed, we are many parts of the same whole.

Together we are undying, individually we are great, and now we are bored. We spread and we seed worlds looking for food and energy. We survive yet we do not live. Our minds wander through nostalgia and memories of others. We are many who speak to others, these others who we all know as well as the individual knows itself, we are the voices of many, and together we are alone.

Our mass shifts and changes according to our will, and we willed it into the depths of space, in search for food and something to end the seemingly never-ending boredom of our existence. Something new to observe. The ruins of Mars was the first sign that our spread through the cosmos was not in vain, that we were not alone. And so we spread far, on ships of our own mass. A single ship guided by thousands of minds. We knew we would find them eventually.

We are Blacklight, we are gestalt, we are the collective consciousness, we are the hive mind, we are ever evolving, we are immortal, and we are invulnerable. We are Blacklight, and we will search until we are alone no more.

* * *

The 23rd Turian Fleet – comprised of over fifty frigates, a dozen cruisers, and a dreadnought – flew through the vastness of space. Their mission was a simple one, patrol. They never expected much to happen. It was a standard operation that was necessary to keep the peace. That however didn't stop it from being really dull.

Leading this fleet was General Desolas Arterius, who sat in the great dreadnought, a great kilometer long capital ship named the TSF Spearhead. The fleet moved in perfect formation, discipline drilled into each and every Turian.

Even in his state of boredom, Desolas remained vigilant, in the event something did happen. He had no idea the turn this day would have.

"Sir, we are getting readings from Relay 314. It looks like it was activated from the other side", spoke one of the soldiers.

"What... Set course for Relay 314."

"Yes sir."

Desolas sat in contemplation. A relay being activated could only be done so by a species, possibly some upstarts not quite understanding what they could unleash upon the greater galaxy. Assuming this new species had just started space travel, then it was likely they were unaware of the true dangers of such a move.

At sub-light speeds the fleet made it to the relay relatively fast all things considered. What they found was rather surprising. Looking at the screen, Desolas didn't know exactly what to make of it. He expected to find a ship, not this.

"What is that?", questioned the General.

Flying around the relay was not a ship, but an animal. At least it looked to be some form of animal, one larger than anything Desolas could imagine. Even full grown thresher maws were not this large. It was nearly as large as the TSF Spear head. It was a great creature with traits of many other beasts forming a chimera of sorts. It looked like a massive insect, somewhat bulbous covered in a black grey carapace. The shell's shape was not entirely unlike the crest of a Krogan. The head of the beast was a large maw with mandibles that reminded Desolas of this own, only these mandibles stuck out rather than forward in a shape not unlike the jaws of an insect. Each mandible was tipped with long spikes of various length. It had four massive wings that could be the wings of a Harvester, only these wings were fleshy. Finally trailing behind it were eight very long tentacles.

"Some kind of Space faring creature, but how did it get here? It couldn't have used the relay, could it?", asked Desolas.

"Sir, that creature is giving off Element Zero readings. I think it's Biotic", said the Ensign.

"Biotic, interesting, but how could this thing have opened the relay?", asked Desolas.

"It's not impossible, I would assume these creatures use Biotics to move in space. Maybe this creature accidentally got to close to a relay and activated it, I can't imagine it would do so on purpose. The Eezo nodes may have been similar enough for the relay to assume it was an Element Zero core", said the Ensign.

"I see", said Desolas as he put a talon to his chin, observing the strange beast.

The existence of a spacefaring animal was something never heard of in Citidel Space. However what interested Desolas the most was the fact it was Biotic. Biotics meant Element Zero.

"Sir, the creature seems to have noticed us", said the Ensign.

* * *

We knew this day would one day come, the sea of voices went silent, before each and every drop in the ocean focused on the metal ships that had appeared to come out of the vastness of space. The collective screamed as the thoughts began, billions of voices thinking at once, each their own opinion shared with the collective. Many feared this day, the reaction of aliens who would seek to purge them, burn them from their worlds and their homes. Others were optimistic, a way to bring an end to the never ending boredom, an end to merely surviving and spreading. To learn from life so unlike the many.

The Bioship remained still as it watched the ships. The massive amount of neurons grew within the massive beast, and connected it to the Hive Mind. The thoughts of billions were collected, and each possibility noted. The screaming of several billion minds did not stop, consensus could not be reached. The actions of this new race was unknowable, something new to the many. Together there was precious little they did not know, from the laws of the universe, to the actions of an individual. The sea of minds became like a storm.

_Silence_

The storm fell and the sea became still as the many fell silent as the first voice spoke but a single word. The one who built the foundations of the collective minds remained silent, and no one dared utter a single word when the one named Alex Mercer chose to speak to the vast sea of consciousness.

_We will speak first to them as One._

The collective obeyed the first voice, though the many did not use radio – when one was all it was unnecessary – so an alternative had to be found. It took less than a second for that solution to be found.

The living ship of viral mass shifted, too small for these beings to notice, especially at their distance. They dug into the genetic pools until they reached something that would enable some form of communication, albeit an unusual one. The ship changed, the effects near invisible to the species that came to them from the vastness.

Locked within the pools of genetic information of Blacklight was an interesting creature. A creature from earth who had a perfect way for humanity to 'speak' their first words to life not of their world. The ship's carapace became soft, the surface of its shell covered with biomass. The mass that covered the shell began to change into pigmented yellow, red, black, and brown chromatophores above a thin layer of reflective white and iridescent cells in the same formations as the species once known as cuttlefish.

The skin of the living ship began to change colors rapidly. The question was what to 'say' first. It wasn't long until the many found a way to initiate conversation. Minds already had the first message to send to this new race to prove their intelligence. The colors began flashing on the ships skin. The surface first shifted Red before rapidly moving to Orange then Yellow then Green then Blue then Indigo and finally Violet, before going back to red and repeating the process. The colors of a rainbow, in order. Assuming these beings came from a planet that revolved around a sun and had water on it, they would know what a rainbow was.

Simultaneously the ships tentacles shifted the surface with bioluminescent capabilities taken from many species on earth. The lights flashed in a sequence of prime numbers. Hopefully together the aliens would get the message.

* * *

"What is it doing?", asked Desolas.

"It seems to be changing color", said the Ensign.

"I'm not a fool, I can see that. I want to know why it is doing that."

"It's a pattern of some kind. I think it's based on colors of the visual spectrum. I think it's trying to talk to us. The fact that it's using the colors of the visible spectrum is interesting. It's not random either. I would say that the shifting goes through the wavelength to get to chosen colors, but when it's done it goes from violet right back to red, without having to use the colors in reverse to get there. The tails flashing though, I'm not too sure, It's familiar, but I don't know why. Either way it doesn't look random, maybe it's trying to talk to us", said the Ensign.

"You're well educated. What's your name Ensign?", asked Desolas.

"Sir, my name is Marcius Sancrim. I specialize as a Combat Engineer."

Desolas nodded.

"Well Marcius I will take your word that this is not random, however this thing is an unknown and appears to just an animal. It might be some kind of warning for all we know, telling us to back off. Plenty of animals have methods of warning away threats", said Desolas.

"Think we should avoid them?", asked Marcius.

"No, I think it's best if we try and scare it off to get a better look at the relay. For a creature of this size to gain biotic abilities, the deposits of element zero must be large on the worlds behind the relay. It could be a useful mining venture once this is done. Let the Salarians deal with measuring intelligence of this thing, until then it's just in the way", said Desolas.

"Orders, sir?"

"Fire a few shots off to the side to scare it away, then we can check out the relay", said Desolas.

"Sir, that could provoke it", said Marcius.

"It's just an animal. Intelligent or not, its instinct will tell it that it is outnumbered. If not, what could it do against a fleet?"

* * *

They watched and waited, repeating their message over and over again. It seemed like nothing was happening, until the ship opened fire. The sea of thoughts froze as the shot went right past them. Were they attacking, had they missed, were they trying to scare them? This behavior was strange, they purposely were missing them. Were these beings going to attack? If so, why miss? A warning?

Caution should be taken. The aliens' capabilities were unknown. The many knew it best to assume the worst, so the ship began to move, turning back to the relay, as the element zero core of the massive device recognized the energy of element zero within the nodes of the bioship. It reached out, grasping the bioship and propelling it to an area where it would have the advantage of infested worlds that were ready to produce more ships in mere moments.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected. I wouldn't imagine it would go back through the relay", said Desolas.

"It is fairly intelligent, it might have realized how the relay works after it went through this one" said Marcius.

"That could be a problem, a big one. Last thing we need is some massive space faring species of unknown creatures activating relays to get around. This might not be the first relay it used. A whole species of creatures like that activating relays all over the galaxy could unleash who knows what", said Desolas.

"What do we do, Sir?"

"I don't like this. Part of me wants to go through, the other part wants to sit and wait. For all we know there could be a whole group of those things beyond the relay. Ensign Marcius, how many probes does this ship have?"

"Well, we're only stocked for general patrol, but a few ships might have something."

"Get me those numbers, and if anything comes back through that relay, shoot it. Nothing goes in or comes out without my say."

"Yes Sir."

The crew worked diligently as Desolas tapped a talon on his seat. Had this just been some upstart race ignorant of the dangers of opening a mass relay then this situation could have been easily dealt with. This however was something unprecedented, and Desolas just could not figure out how to react.

"Sir, I just contacted all ships. None have any probes, at least none designed to go through a mass relay and come back, and without a comm buoy we can't just send one through and monitor it from here", said Marcius.

Desolas nodded.

"Very well, we will do the next best thing. Send a pair of frigates through to scout ahead."

Desolas watched the two ships break off from the fleet and head through the relay. He sat and waited. Imagine his surprise when the two frigates came right back through not a moment before they left. Desolas honestly didn't know what to think about that.

"Sir, the scouts say the moment they exited FTL speeds they were surrounded by ten of those creatures. They say none looked the same"

"Elaborate, Ensign."

"Hold on Sir, they are sending a video feed."

The screen changed. Desolas felt his mandibles flare in surprise at the amassed creatures. Indeed none looked to even be of the same species. Some were long and serpentine, others had massive claws that looked strong enough to tear a starship apart. The only thing they all had in common was their color, and their size.

"What are these things? How can they be so different from one another? Are they not the same species?"

Desolas looked at the images. Nothing about these creatures added up at all. They were diverse, intriguingly so. It wasn't long until he found something new that would shake him to his core. When the ships turned around to the relay, they found it covered in something.

Desolas could not initially identify what was growing on the Mass Relay, but slowly a few things became apparent and horrifying. There were clear colored webs between the arms of the relay, growing through the Element Zero Core, and somehow not being torn apart. It wasn't long until he realized what the long webs were.

Growing on the surface of these webs were massive glowing swells, ones that resembled the nodes of a biotic. To Desolas's horror he realized only one thing would react that way to element zero. His mind screamed at him that what he saw was impossible, and yet he could come up with no alternatives.

"Spirits, it's a nervous system", said Desolas quietly to his own horror.

Indeed these tendrils were a nervous system somehow weaved into a web around the glowing core of the relay. Growing on the main body of the relay was what appeared to be a tower of carapace that was suspiciously similar to the shells of these creatures. Occasional discharges of lightning came between the seams of the shell.

It was alien, more alien than anything Desolas could imagine. It was as if these creatures, whatever they were, had infected the relay with something. What that something was Desolas could not imagine, but it chilled Desolas to the bone. The infested nature of the system reminded Desolas of the stories he heard of the Rachni and their massive hives. That scared him more than anything. The idea that there was something even remotely like the Rachni, and he had all but intimidated it and invaded its territory.

"Ensign, as of now I want this relay watched at all times. Send the video evidence to Palaven. The system beyond the relay is under quarantine until we receive orders from the Hierarchy. Keep all ships at a distance with weapons ready to fire. Anyone who tries to go through or come out will be shot and killed", said Desolas.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, the many watched and waited. Countless voices preparing for the actions of the new ones. The many had chosen their actions, they were without doubt, without hesitance. The aliens may attack, to purge the infection from the cosmos. The many knew this was a possibility.

The fate of the aliens rested in their own hands. If there was peace, then all was well. If not, the many would retaliate.

They could burn their worlds in atomic fire, destroy their ships with guns and bombs, and slay their people with steel, but they could not destroy the sea of minds, and as they attacked we will grow, change, and evolve. Their ships and weapons of metal is stiff and unchanging. Ours evolve and mutate becoming better with each use. The many will live, as one they will fight, together they are strong, and united they will win.

* * *

**A/N**: A problem I had writing this was having a way for Blacklight to have more minds added to the collective. Normally anything consumed by blacklight has it's mind added to the collective, but how are new minds formed after nothing else could be consumed. Well I thought the best way to do this is using Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known as multiple personality disorder, thats right Blacklight is a species that reproduces minds via a mental disorder on a massive scale, with thoughts and ideas forming entirely new personalities of their own, this way I do not limit the minds of Blacklight to seven billion and can have humans who would not exist by the time Mass Effect come around just be thoughts that grew within the hive mind.


	3. First Battle

A/N: A lot of stories do not seem to know how to write Turians. Yes they are a militaristic race, but they're not stupid. People tend to write them as trigger happy with little to no strategy and tactics. That's my main problems with those stories, they make the Turians behave less like Turians and more like the Orks from Warhammer 40K, where essentially when presented with a problem, use Dakka. What do you do when the problem gets worse? Use more Dakka. Dakka Dakka!

That's (mostly) a Krogan's approach to warfare, not a Turian's. I rarely see Turians use alternative military tactics such as scouting/recon, sabotage, ambush, deception, etc. in fanfics. Now, I'm no military expert, and in fact the only thing I read up on about the military is what cool new weapons are coming out (Exosuits and Railguns FTW) and general stuff like that, so I may fall into this same trap, but I will try my best to keep them competent even against an interstellar super-organism who reads minds and gets powers by eating them. Yum yum!

**Chapter 3 - First Battle**

Desolas stood in the Comm Room. Before him was a holographic reprisentation of the Primach. He stood with a stern expression, but Desolas could tell something had gotten under his plates. Desolas did not blame him considering what he stumbled across.

"We looked at the video files presented to us. These creatures, whatever they are, pose a signifigant threat to greater galactic security. The state of the relay in their home syste is very worrying. We can confirm the webs are indeed nerves, and the nodes on them match the ones seen on Biotic individuals too much to be anything else. What worries me more is the large shell at the back of the relay, the one that randomly discharges electricity. We think it is a brain."

Desolas felt his plates shake at the thought. His mind came up with scenario after scenario, each one worse than the last.

"Are they turning the relay into another one of them?", asked Desolas.

"Unknown, but it doesn't appear so. None of the creatures are so large as to have a relay embeded within them. Whatever they are doing, it likely isn't as drastic as that."

Desolas nodded. At least they wouldn't have to deal with creatures the size of a Mass relay. He could hardly imaging something that size floating through space.

"Other evidence shows that the planets of the system are similarly infected. It was short, but the video showed what appeared to be a garden world. While we can't confirm much from the brief time it was seen, the planet does have an unusual color on parts of it that matches the color of the softer tissues of these space creatures. I don't think thats a coincidence."

"Spirits", said Desolas.

He almost lost his balance as he though what exactly that could mean. The state of the Mass Relay was horrible enough, but a planet in a similar state? He didn't want to imagine what that would be like.

"Indeed. Finally we looked at the video when you encountered the creature. The flashing of colors could be taken to show it was intelligent rather than an act of warning. What was much more interesting was the tail flashes. It was a string of prime numbers. These creatures are sapient."

"Why would an animal need math?", asked Desolas.

"Unknown, but the evidence does not lie. Now, we have looked at the evidence and determined that the worst case scenario is that somehow, these creatures feed on Element Zero. They may also be parasitic based on the state of the planet and relay. The damage these creatures could cause to the galaxy if this is true is stagering. They cannot be ignored. They could endanger galactic society by feeding on Eezo. Anything else is unknown based on avalible data. You did well to quarantine the relay. Had we not encountered these creatures, many could have escaped and caused much damage."

"The spirits of my fleet guided me in my actions Primarch. I merely did my duty."

The Primarch nodded.

"Good. We're mobilizing the fleets now. You will continue to moniter the Relay until they arive. We will purge the system of these creatures. The 12th, 9th, and 6th fleets are best suited against combat against something of this size. They will arive within the hour, and they will be under your command. You may do whatever you feel is nescesary to ensure the safety of our people and of the people of Citadel space."

The hologarm flickered before fading away. Desolas turned around and headed for the bridge. He looked at each of his men, all working diligently at their posts. His thoughts once again fell to the strange creatures. He could not shake the feeling that they had stumbled across something worse than the Rachni. These beasts were massive, and other than that they knew very little about them.

The fact that they were sapient could mean anything really. Many planets had sapient animals, usually those animals were very close to the dominant life on the evolutionary scale. Primitive cousins of the Turians were known to form social groups that used basic tactics to hunt for food.

Desolas stopped his musing as he made it to his seat. He turned to Marcius.

"Put me on the Comm for all ships."

"Yes sir"

Desolas heard the fmiliar sound of static and took a deep breath.

"This is General Desolas Arterius. I have spoken to the Primarch, and he is sending us three fleets to aid us in dealing with these creatures. I know that we can handle these beasts with that many ships, but the problem will be ensuring they have room to arrive. Last time, these creatures were very close to the relay, leaving very little room for the fleets to arrive and move around. Our first mission is to get them as far away from the relay as possible to allow room for the fleets to effectively combat these beasts. We'll soften these creatures up for them at the same time. I will remain on comm issuing orders. We don't know much about these creatures, and though at last count there were ten, assume there are more. Spirits watch over us."

* * *

They will come, their actions are most telling. The warning shots, the scouting, the waiting. They are planing, they are scheming. They plan to fight and purge until we are extirpated and eliminated. They will bring their weapons and their ships and their men. It is familiar behavior for us.

_We must prepare._

They do not understand what we are. They fear what they do not understand. These aliens are not so different from what we once were. Interchangable with that now dead race.

_We must evolve._

We pity them, they are so much like us before we became innumerable and various. They are a mirror of what we once were, of what we could have become. These aliens are so very Human.

_We must survive._

We are a sea made up of many voices. When we took to the stars the sea was calm but not still. If these beings wish to fight, they will fight a unit, countless voices who stand as one. The sea will become a mighty storm. We will fight.

_And we will win._

The biomass of the ships writhed and changed. They had not changed much since Earth, not on such a scale. Their weapons worked best in the skies and the sea and the ground. So much time spent evolving the ability to traverse space that they never evolved much to fight within it. Until now they never had to, though if there was one thing Blacklight was good at, it was evolving fast.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Citidel, heart of the galactic government, Salarian Councilor Jobol Ulise looked through documents sent through hidden channels to his personal omnitool, one built for the express purpouse of keeping out prying eyes. The STG had came across some very interesting information reguarding the Turians. Something that could end in the second coming of the rachni wars or jumps in biotechnology far beyond what Jobol thought possible.

"And this is accurate?" asked Jobol into his omnitool.

"Yes sir."

Jobol nodded before looking back to the footage. The Turians had already analyzed the footage, but it was obvious they didn't know exactly what they found.

"Facinating creatures and the Turians wish to wipe them out. Foolish, but understand their position. These beings' capabilities are dangerous, but dangerous does not mean bad. They didn't know what they had with just the video. Much can be determined with an astute enough mind. Creatures are possibly a Super-organism, different forms between individuals of the same species don't make sense otherwise unless they're artificial creations, bioengineered most likely if true. Perhaps even both, bioengineered super-organism, hard to say. Definitely intelligent, more than the Turians give them credit for, not feeding on Element Zero as they believe, but studying its effects on nerves. Show knowledge of math on the base 10 scale. Species traditionally use math based on number of fingers. Historically salarians and Turians used base 6. Adopted Asari base 10 after joining the citidel. They were most likely created by species with ten fingers or finger equivelents. Not an animal, they just don't use traditional technology. They don't need to."

Jobol deleted the information immediately. Salarian photographic memory allowed him to already memorize everything. Not good if information was found by a third party, implications of that were unpleasnt. His fingers laced and elbows propped, hands blocking his lower face.

"Only hypotheses, not conclusive. Could be wrong, probably not. Need more data to be sure. Keep me updated on the fights between the Turians and this unknown species. I will alert the council once we can determine what these beings are. Biological equivelents of traditional technology is interesting. Could lead to innovation, must first determine if species is dangerous. Loss of life definite, though much knowledge could be gained from the fight. Let the Turians have their fun, keep an eye on this until then."

"Yes sir."

Jobol nodded before deactivating his omnitool. Things were getting interesting, and a lot of it could lead to greatness. He just had to play his cards right.

* * *

There were several other bioships already there, created mere moments after the aliens were found. They flew towards the relay, waiting to see if the bioship was followed, each one already shifting parts of themselves into various weapons in the event the aliens proved to be hostile.

It wasn't long until something else came through the relay, the same ships as before, of the unknown alien race. Blacklight was ready, and all of the aliens' ships found themselves surrounded by not ten, but nearly fifty of the giant animals.

Each and every one of them were very close to the fleet, so close that it would be easy for the massive creatures to reach out with their tentacles and rip them apart.

"Begin flying away from the creatures, and fire at them while doing so. We need distance between us and them!"

The ships opened fire immediately, and the creatures reacted as any animal attack would. They attacked back.

"Sir we have incoming!"

"What?"

The explosions came, The general turned back to the screen. The massive beasts spat out torrents of green fluid from their mouths. Before the fleet could even react the fluid showered several cruisers. The Kinetic Barriers proved useless, as they were built to stop kinetic weapons moving at a certain speed, and the chemicals spat by these beasts moved just under that speed, bypassing the barriers completely.

"Sir, the chemicals, they're melting the hulls!"

"Spirits, these things spew acid just like the Rachni", said Desolas.

Rachni like organisms horrified Desolas to his very core and what was worse, these things were unknown, able to spew acid strong enough to melt starship hulls. Who knows what else they cold do. He observed the battlefield, trying to find something he could do. There was not a whole lot of room to move, or to fire accurately with the spinal mounted cannon.

"The cruisers are all reporting multiple hull breaches, the acid is leaking into their engines!"

"Fire! Kill those things before they tear those ships apart. All damaged ships covered in acid to land on the garden world, tell them to aim for green and stay away from the black and red lands. These things are much too big to follow them onto a planet, tell them we are going to handle these things, and once these things are dead we will come for them. As for the ships not yet damaged, get them all to back off and distract the creatures from a distance. The acid seems to be short to mid range at best, so keep your distance. Keep us back further, we'll take shots with the spinal cannon while the rest of the fleet is distracting them, and for the sake of their lives tell them to keep at a distance."

The ships weapons flared, before firing at one of the massive beasts. The mass accelerator shells passed right through its softer tissue, but surprisingly the creature did not react as the General had expected. In fact, it showed no signs it was shot in the first place.

"Can these things not feel pain?", Desolas asked himself.

"Sir, two frigates have gone down, and we are down to two cruisers."

Years of Turian disipline kicked in, fear pushed aside as he looked at the situation. He had men to save. He steeled himself as he watched the battle field.

"Prepare the spinal mounted cannon, aim at the large one, we will fire on my signal. Give me a line to the fleet."

"All ships, we are going to open fire, I repeat we are going to open fire. Keep your distance from the big one", said Desolas.

* * *

Blacklight stopped, as billions of minds observed the damaged ships moving toward the planet. The minds were confused. If they were here to exterminate them, why not do so from orbit? Why would the aliens go right to an infested planet? Were their ships so damaged that they would risk such a move? Many minds were curious. Others warned the Hive that the undamaged crafts were moving farther away.

Were the aliens separating the damaged ships to the planet as a form of quarantine? Why head toward the infested planet? Were their ships going to crash and explode into the planet? It would do little more than slow the infection of the planet. All that was needed was a single cell for Blacklight to grow.

Blacklight's discussion ceased when the undamaged ships fired again, only this time much further away than before. The alien ships were fast and much too far for acid to hit. Blacklight contemplated, and a decision was reached. It needed information on the aliens' plans.

* * *

General Desolas Arterius watched as the strange creatures flew toward the amassed frigates, shrugging off attacks like they were nothing. The spinal mounted cannon was nearly aimed at the largest one. He was about to command his crew to fire when he saw something new. The massive beasts spat something out, what looked like large red orbs, that flew towards the ship before exploding in a spectacular fashion not far away from several frigates. Desolas' eyes widened as long tendrils exploded from the orb. The tendrils seemed to grow, before skewering or wrapping around several freighters. Then the tendrils dragged the ships together. Pulling them together until the ships were trapped.

Other ships still fired, even as the beasts spewed more of the red orbs. Looking at the red orbs, Desolas was reminded of a boil, one filled with pus. It took only moments to push away the feelings of superstitious awe at the strange organic explosives. He yelled his next command.

"Fire main cannon!"

The ship shook as the mass accelerated slug shot out at a significant fraction of the speed of light. It hit the largest beast, delivering the kinetic energy of 38 kilotons of TNT. Much of the beast's shell was all but obliterated and a massive hole was punched right through it. Desolas let out a breath. There was no way that thing could survive having a hole of that size in it. He was about to command the ship to aim at the next target when he heard what were perhaps the most horrible words he would ever know.

"Sir, the target. It's still moving!"

Desolas looked to the screen and just stared at the impossibility before his eyes. The thing, with a massive hole straight through it was moving as if it was never hit at all. Strange black and red tendrils writhed around the wound, gripping onto other tendrils and slowly closing the wound. After only a few moments, one could hardly tell the thing was hurt at all, though unusually it was smaller than it was before.

"Spirits. These things, they're demons!"

Desolas watched as the beast continued spewing the strange organic bombs that skewered ships with tentacles when they went off. He was losing men fast, to animals with the most impossible biology Desolas had ever seen. He was down to only a handful of frigates and a dreadnought, none of which seemed to have any effect against these creatures.

"Ensign, command all frigates to our location, lay mines as we fall back. I want every weapon we have aimed at these things. Reinforcements will arrive soon, we just have to last a bit longer."

* * *

Abrudas, a Turian lieutenant, carefully got to her feet. Her ship and many others were skewered by the strange tendril bombs spat by the beasts. Many around her were dead, some were merely unconscious.

"What's the situation?", asked Abrudas.

"Ma'am", spoke the tired voice of a Turian soldier.

Abrudas growled as she leveled the Turian a glare.

"I need a status report, whats going on."

"Mam, the fleet is backtracking and laying mines. The creatures seem to be ignoring us for now. We are in contact with what's left of the fleet, but we can't do anything."

"What do you mean we can't do anything?"

"The ship has multiple hull breaches, but these tendrils are preventing air from escaping. Life support is still up, as is communications, but the engines and weapons were destroyed. It's like it's trying to keep us alive and out of the fight."

Abrudras sighed as she looked to the door. Most of it was missing and a massive wall of flesh from a tendril was blocking it, effectively keeping them trapped on the bridge. She took her gun and tapped it on the biomass, only to find it was hard like bone.

"Anyone have any idea how to get this thing out of the way?"

"We can't, it is the only thing keeping the air in the ship. If we move it...", the soldier did not finish his sentence.

"I see", said Abrudras.

She examined it, eyeing it curiously. From it, thin tendrils grew out, coating parts of the ship. It was a somewhat slow process. Abrudras did not know what it was, but she knew she did not want to touch it.

"What is this stuff anyway, and how does a species evolve the ability to spit out what is essentially a biological mine?", asked Abrudras.

"Unknown, ma'am."

Before Abrudras could say anything more, one of the Turians screamed and aimed his weapon. She would have shot the man herself, if she didn't see what had caused his scream. The tentacle that blocked the door was growing something on its surface. It looked like a massive tumor, and was strangely similar to the biological mines the creatures spat out.

"Hold your fire, it might explode like those things the creatures spat at us and impale us on those tentacles. Just keep your distance", said Abrudras.

* * *

It grew within the womb, from the aliens' mass. Its mind distanced itself from the Hive, separating from the sea of voices. Though the connection to the Hive remained, the connection was weaker, atrophied. As the body grew, the mind within felt much returning to it. A measure of individuality thought lost. It felt strange to not be as connected to the whole as it once was.

He was once known as Williams before his mind became but a drop in a mighty sea. Separation from the Hive brought back some measure of self, more so than before, though he was still one with the collective. He could feel the creatures outside, they had weapons pointed at him. WIlliams adapted accordingly, growing a shell like armor around him. It would cost him some mobility, but in these tight spaces mobility was not needed.

His eyes opened as he tore his way from the Infested pustule. He landed in a crouch, on all fours. He looked to his fingers – there were five of them, each covered in chitin. He twitched them a bit. It had been a long time since he had been separate from the Hive, since he had been an Individual. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to wear the shape of a Human.

He pushed those thought aside as he rose. These aliens they were a strange species, similar to the ancient dinosaurs that ruled Earth long before Blacklight. They were very avian in appearance, and they were scared. Even from his distance he could taste their fear in the air. Yes, they were so very Human.

Williams sent what he saw to the Hive. While he was not able to know what the Hive chose, he knew it heard him. The connection to the Hive was much too weak to send more than basic sensory information back, though once he returned it would know all. He observed his surroundings. Close combat would be the best way to deal with those surrounding him.

* * *

They stared at the thing that emerged from the tumor. It had the basic body shape of an Asari or Batarian, humanoid with five fingered hands, though it was covered in what appeared to be chitin that looked disturbingly similar to the shells of the space creatures that started this mess.

It simply stood there, staring at them, before red and black tendrils danced over its skin and down its arm.

The shots were fired immediately as the beast's arm lengthened into a massive bladed appendage. Then the monster struck.

* * *

Each shot had very little effect against his hard shell. Their bullets moved fast, that much he could tell, but they were so small, like grains of sand. He sliced, slaughtered, and consumed. One by one they fell, barely able to inflict any damage. Their weapons were most telling. They did not know how to handle an entity such as Blacklight.

As Williams consumed the aliens, he could tell they were very interesting. Based on dextro-amino acids, they were alien, but not alien enough to prevent their assimilation.

He sliced at the last of the aliens, the Turians according to their memory. This one lacked the horns of the others. Sexual dimorphism. This one was a female, and very agile. She continued to shoot at the armor, though it had little effect. Her speed made things difficult.

The bone like shell was quickly discarded, absorbed into Williams' mass. He would need speed to bring this Turian down. Curiously, the alien froze when she saw the visage of a Human, and there was a hint of recognition in her eyes, though she stared at his head, specifically his hair.

Williams moved much faster than before, and the Turian escaped her stupor, able to move around with the grace and agility that reminded Williams of the one known as Specialist Cross. He doubled his efforts, his bladed arm shifting and changing into the whipfist, and he began attacking again.

Each shot from the alien was much more noticeable now, the sand sized bullets tearing holes into him at speeds even he couldn't dodge. She was proving bothersome, so Williams took away the whipfist, and went back to the tentacle that trapped the alien in the room. He fed on its biomass until he could hold no more, tendrils dancing all around his skin, before he unleashed the devastator.

Hundreds of bladed tendrils exploded from him. There was nowhere for her to go, and she was skewered and consumed. Williams retracted the tendrils and went back to the wall of biomass that blocked the exit, and walked into it.

* * *

Abrudras felt the myriad minds around her, the knowledge of so many things, the lives of billions all known to her simultaneously. It was beautiful and terrible and overwhelming all at once. Privacy meant nothing, and she felt nothing at its loss, nothing but freedom. If it were not for the other minds in this place, she would assume she had joined the spirits, though she could hardly imagine it compared to this.

It was rapture. She felt the many, and willingly went to them. Her mind and memories interested the many greatly, and she parted with them without hesitation or reluctance. She felt one of them, a powerful mind. She knew him, she knew everything about him. He was the first, the one who gave her this paradise, who inducted her into the Hive. She felt she owed this man so much, this Alex Mercer.

* * *

The Hive looked to the minds of the Turians, their knowledge proving interesting. A community of various species was much more than they had hoped to find. Each one of these new species was as interesting as the last.

W_e should meet them._

Their history was great and terrible, filled with deeds both good and ill. If any within the collective minds thought otherwise, they did no more. Indeed these aliens were so very Human.

_We should observe them._

The never-ending boredom had ceased this day, and the many knew they were no longer alone. Consumed Turians knew more than they realized, a single Individual had changed so much in so little time.

_But first we must end this._

None consumed were Biotic, though they knew Biotic abilities well. The Hive learned long ago that Biotics could be used to propel the Bioships, though these Turians' knowledge showed so much more, information not present in the Prothean ruins.

The many ships began shifting internally, changing the nervous systems and growing nodes around them. While none of the Turians were Biotic themselves, they were knowledgeable enough to fill in many of the blanks left in the Prothean Archives.

The changes were done, and once they were, the Turian ships felt the power of a massive Biotic singularity. Blacklight was no longer limited by range.

* * *

**CODEX**

**Blacklight Culture**

Blacklight culture is unusual to say the least. While there are individuals within the Hive, there are many beliefs shared by the whole. They often compare the Hive Mind to a sea or ocean, and use apropriate metaphors to describe it, such as referring to a single mind as a drop, to peace times as still waters, and to war times as storms. Their government (if it can be called such) is a democratic consensus, though the individual known as the First Mind (Alex Mercer) has more pull over the actions of the many than any other. Thus far any decision of the First Mind has never been argued against by the many, though they do have the power to do so.

There are two types of Individuals within the Hive, referred to as the Consumed Individuals and the Fractured Individuals. To Blacklight there is no distinction between the two, though it is used for the convenience of others when speaking to entities not part of the Hive. Consumed Individuals refer to those whose minds have been consumed into Blacklight. The original Human population count as this. Fractured Individuals refer to minds who through a process similar to DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) have spawned within the Hive from the memories and thoughts of other Individuals and have become self aware.

Blacklight's opinion on consuming others is unusual, as it is apathetic to it. While it is a major aspect of its biology, consuming is not necessary for it to evolve or reproduce, though it can be used to do such. Despite this it is more than willing to consume others who pose a threat to it. Blacklight views traditional technology as stiff, unchanging, and limiting, and prefers the near instantaneous improvements via evolution which can be applied to all structures simultaniously, something only possible with organic technology.

**Blacklight Biotics**

The archives on Mars held comparatively little information on Biotics. Blacklight used nerves connected to the machines to read the available information, which was a slow process. At the time it only knew that Biotics could be used to move itself through space, something difficult to acomplish prior to that as no life on Earth was able to move effectively through a vacuum.

After gaining beter information on Biotics from consumed Turians, Blacklight was able to know ways other races used Biotics, and was able to figure out how to replicate those feats for itself, to devastating effect.

**A/N: **Jobol, the Salarian councilor in this story, was partly inspired by Gendo Ikari from NGE if he were hyper active mad scientist. Yes he is a douchebag. Hopefully you're starting to get that different people are reacting differently to Blacklight, and as more Mass Effect species learn of its existence things will begin to change. Blacklight is a whole different entity from what Humanity was in Mass Effect, so a lot of the story involving it will be completely off the rails. Some events in the Mass Effect trilogy will be relatively unchanged, mostly those not related in any way to Humans. Everything else though... Well, wait and see.


	4. End of Conflict

I would like to thank my beta Eipok once again for all his hard work. You rock man.

**Chapter 4 - End of Conflict**

Desolas watched the horror around him. He was visibly shaking. The creatures had begun using biotic attacks. Massive biotic singularities sprung up all over tearing ships apart. The creatures themselves began changing. Those same tendrils that he saw before danced across their skin as they grew longer, more streamlined. They each had the blue glow of a biotic aura, and worse yet, they were moving faster. A lot faster

"How?", Desolas spoke. "What changed? They weren't doing this before!"

The remaining ships began firing at them, only to watch as the bullets deflected off biotic barriers. One of the monsters turned to the Spearhead, and biotic energy exploded from it.

The Spearhead's engines had torn in half, all but ripped apart by the largest biotic singularity Desolas had ever seen. What was once a mighty dreadnought was two pieces of junk.

Looking at the battlefield Desolas could tell his ship was not the only one affected. Every frigate left had its engines torn off by the massive biotic singularities. Some had exploded fully, leaving nothing but scrap. He could guess his ship was in a similar state, its engines torn from its hull.

"Sir, we have no engines. Weapons are working, but we can't aim the spinal cannon."

"How many ships are left?"

"All are currently in a similar situation. We have no cruisers left, and remaining frigates have had their engines torn apart"

"Have every weapon prepped to fire, the very moment one of these things gets in line of sight, fire."

Those below him worked diligently. They knew all they were doing was making it easier for the fleets to arrive. This day was lost for the 23rd Turian fleet. Desolas only hoped the others did better.

* * *

On the planet Shanxi there were three downed cruisers. Leading one of these cruisers was Commander Tyvus, in place of the general. From what he had found out so far, their were no cruisers left. Tyvus clenched his fist. The pilot turned to Tyvus.

"Commander..."

"I know. The 23rd Turian fleet has fallen to these monsters, and we're trapped on this planet. Has the acid been neutralized?", asked Tyvus.

"We can't Sir. We have preserved as much as we could, but the ships are still melting."

"And the planet?"

"We have avoided landing in the unknown terrain. Currently we are in a rocky environment about half a kilometer from the natural forests. The closest unknown terrain is twice that distance away."

"I see. Prep the men, I want a perimeter defence around the ships. We knew far too little about our enemy before we attacked and we paid for it. I do not plan on making that same mistake again. That unknown terrain could be anything. I want us defended. Do we have any Cabals left alive on board?"

"A few Sir."

"Good, Biotics can make the preparations go much faster."

The pilot saluted as Tyvus left the bridge. He couldn't think about what had happened today, not so long as he had men to protect.

* * *

We have cut off their legs. The aliens float aimlessly in the void. Many are dead, some are not. We have learned much from what few minds we have added to us. This council peaks our interest, and there is no doubt when they learn of us they will attack as well.

They know not of what we are, and will assume us dangerous.

_We are dangerous._

Though we are not as dangerous as they will assume. We have consumed all life before, and since that day have been alone. We will not make the same judgement again and condem us to the same fate.

_More will come._

Indeed the minds of these Turians speak of more of their kind coming, in greater number. Three fleets, and these ships are different. They were built to deal with a somewhat similar biological species to us. Built to fight in the event of the re-emergence of a space-faring race called Rachni. These insects are similar to us, though they are also very different. Pity we could not meet them.

_They were so like us._

Yet so different, they used machines and tools, they were trapped in their own forms, and yet they may have thought like we do.

_And the machines._

Yes, these Geth interest us greatly. A race of machines is trivial and useless to us, but thinking machines. Not only that but thinking machines who may think as we do, that has promise. An ally perhaps, it would be most interesting. We hope they would not fight us, we would be at a disadvantage. We cannot consume the minds of machines.

So many avenues to go down, and so little time before the fleets arrive. They see us as an infection, as a parasite. They see us as they see animals.

_We are so much more._

But they will see the truth. We will show them the truth. If they choose to fight back...

_They will be made an example of._

* * *

Tyvus set down the case of ammo and rations before looking to the others. The perimeter was just about finished. Crates formed walls and Cabals stood at each point, armed and ready. He could see the forests in the distance, and a chill went up his spine. He had never heard of a forest being so quiet.

He turned to the sky, watching the burning scrap as it fell from space. Remnants of what was left of the fleets. He had several Mechs around, all were primed and ready to fight. He nodded to himself. It was as secure as he could make it, though he wondered if it would be enough.

His eyes focused back at the forests. Animals had just taken to the skies. Tyvus knew that wildlife often did so when something was approaching.

"Men, prepare for combat."

Everyone aimed at the direction the flying animals flew from. Tyvus waited for something to come from the forests, only to look back to the flying animals. His eyes widened. They weren't flying away from danger. No, he knew how animals behaved, and this was not it. Those animals were flying towards the camp. Tyvus went to his sniper rifle, and looked through the sights.

They were looked infected. Large feathered wings, and small heads. Each the size of a full grown Turian. A bleached birds skull for a head. Before Tyvus could do anything he saw falling trees. He moved his scope down, and saw them. Beasts leaped through the trees, each looking just as infected as the birds in the sky. Tyvus almost lowered his gun in shock, but he fired instead.

* * *

They charged. Infected Flyers flew above, as all manner of Hunters and brawlers ran like animals. They had evolved much since their inception, each one as fast as the fastest animals of Earth. They leapt from tree to tree. Juggernauts charged with single minded rage. They too had evolved. Trees ripped from their roots as they barrelled through them, barely even slowing them down. Wood splintered and cracked as it was torn asunder by the bulk of dense muscle.

Evolved charged alongside them, leaping and bounding through all in their way. They moved efficiently with the skills of the greatest parkour experts who ever lived. And charging behind them were the massive Goliaths. Trees crumbled underneath their mighty charge. Together they were an unstoppable force. They did not tire and they did not slow, even as the bullets came at them, tearing flesh apart.

Tyvus continued firing, shots rang out all across the fields as the charging army cut their way to the rocky plains. Already several Turians were getting the heavy weapons ready. The beasts moved fast. Already they were closing in. Tyvus shot one in the head, and it did nothing. Then the explosions started. The heavy weapons fired. Many fell, though even ripped apart they still crawled.

Still Tyvus knew that if they could be hurt, then they could be killed. The field between them was turned into an inferno as explosives went off all around. Many of the beasts fell, though the ones who leapt and bound proved much too agile. Able to avoid the explosions at the last minute. They were getting close, very close.

"Biotic Barriers up!", screamed Tyvus.

He saw the familiar aura of Biotics flare from many of his troops. Just in time too. The army of beasts slammed into the single massive barrier that appeared over the perimeter. Difficult for an individual biotic, but the Cabals were trained for this.

Tyvus watched as the beasts continued trying to slam into the barrier, but it held. After a moment the creatures just stopped, and slowly backed off. However the least infected ones – who bore remarkable similarities to Asari physiology – stood still. There were about twelve of them, each one looking at the barrier. No words were spoke between them, or at least none that Tyvus could hear.

"Commander Tyvus."

Tyvus felt his mandibles twitch in surprise. One of these things spoke, in perfect Turian. It was stranger, an alien, and yet it spoke his language and knew his name. Tyvus looked to the creature before him. It observed him, like a predator would. Tyvus found he could not speak.

"You have trespassed on our territory. You have landed on our planet. You will surrender, or else you are already dead."

"So long as that barrier holds, we will stand. I don't know what you things are, but you will not be the first race to see a Turian's back. Now how do you know my name?"

"You misunderstand Commander", said the creature, ignoring Tyvus's question much to his ire. "When we say you are already dead, we were not speaking figuratively or metaphorically. We knew you were coming to this planet. We knew where you would land. We adapted accordingly. You are infected."

"Infected? Infected with what?"

The creature stepped forward, placing a hand against the barrier, observing it as if it were some mere curiosity. The creature's face was blank of emotion, though Tyvus could see a glint of curiosity in its eyes when it looked into Tyvus' own.

"Infected with us."

Before Tyvus could say anything, several of his men fell, coughing up blood as their skin wriggled and writhed. He began to cough himself, and a torrent of blue blood came rushing out of his mouth. He felt his skin crawling across his bone. Even his plates moved unnaturally. He turned his head back up to the monster whose face had not changed an inch.

"What have you done?!", Screamed Tyvus angrily.

"We made us airborne."

Tyvus said nothing, even as tendrils exploded from his body and countless voices screamed in his mind. The barriers fell, and the creatures calmly stepped forward. Tyvus glared at the thing, spiting it with his dying breath. The alien just stared blankly at him, before tendrils danced across its skin and absorbed Tyvus into itself.

* * *

Desolas watched the footage taken from his soldiers omni-tools, each one more horrible than the last. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Stop, I don't need to see anymore."

The videos ended, and the bridge was silent. Desolas looked to the Ensign. He looked visibly sick. Desolas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ensign Marcius, have any of the creatures entered into the aim of any cannon?"

Marcius bowed his head. Desolas already knew the answer, but he hoped getting the ensign to talk would help him, somehow.

"No Sir. They stopped moving."

Desolas nodded.

"Put me on the comm."

"Yes Sir."

Desolas took a deep breath before he spoke.

"We fought bravely, and I am proud of each and every man and woman in this fleet, but this enemy is unlike any we have ever faced. Had it been any other we faced today, even if it had been the Rachni, or the Geth, or even the second coming of the Krogan rebellions, I know we would have won. Be proud of that. We may have fallen, but we still live. These creatures will have to move when the fleets come. We will help them in any way we can. I will not lie to you, many of us have fallen today, fallen in the worst of ways. Despite that, so long as a single one of us draw breath, we will fight. Our cannons are ready, and when the fleets come, even crippled as we are, we will be there to lend our aid. Spirits guide us."

The comm went offline and Desolas returned to his seat.

"It was a good speech, brother."

Desolas turned around.

"You should not abandon your post Saren, especially not now."

"Our weapons have been calibrated and armed. I have done all I could, but I know right now my brother needs me more", said Saren.

Desolas took in a deep breath.

"You are much too sentimental Saren. It is unbecoming of a Turian."

"Maybe I am not a very good Turian, but you are more than Turian enough for the both of us, and you are in charge of this fleet. I know you will pull us through this."

"Well that makes one of us" said Desolas. "I have done all I could, and we haven't killed even one of these things. Every plan and strategy I know of is for nothing. But I am a Turian general, I will not give up. Not now, not ever."

"Good."

Desolas nodded before looking back to the still creatures that floated aimlessly through space.

"What do you suppose they are Saren?"

"And you call me sentimental."

"No jokes. Please."

Saren nodded.

"I don't know. Demons, monsters, abominations... A lot of thoughts come to mind, none can accurately or adequately explain these things."

Desolas nodded as he just stared at the beasts. He would have sat like that until the fleets arrived, if it wasn't for the Ensign turning to him.

"Sir, we have an incoming call from one of the frigates."

"Put it on Ensign."

Marcius nodded, before turning back around.

"This is General Desolas Arterius, what have you to report?"

"General Arterius. We are Blacklight. We wish to end this."

* * *

Salarian Councillor Jobol Ulise watched the video calmly. He was unmoving, though there was a look of interest in his eye. Video file after video file showed new capabilities of these strange creatures. He went to his omni-tool.

"Have the Turians gotten to see any of this yet?"

"No Sir, we intercepted the files and prevented any from going to the fleets, as ordered."

"Good, keep it that way. New developments on these new beings would cause quite a stir. Need to act first before they are allowed to know. These are unique creatures, display powerful Biotic abilities not seen before. Do so after absorbing Turians into their mass, frightening implications. Not a natural life form, definitely artificial. The biped on the Turian ship was interesting. Bladed weaponry, shifted to an unusual whip, armor before that. Mass of tendrils used after going back to the mass it was spawned from, possibly gained mass to use it. Interesting look without armor, bipedal mammals, ten fingers. Could be default form, or the form of the aliens that made it. Ones on the planet were even better, spoke Turian language, may be able to take memories. Terms used by them answers much. Viral entity, can become airborne based on what the creature said, but is not so naturally. Would need to get a sample to know more, one given willingly would be the safest way. Seems these beings wish to speak to the General. Could mean anything. Best let them talk, should inform council now either way... Continue collecting information, I will delete what I have. Delay the Turian fleets as best you can. Send the fleets false intel, computer virus to alter navigation, and keep it covert. I have a meeting to get to."

Jobol stood up and looked to the wall. He smiled at the picture of his graduating cousin. New to the STG, but very promising as well.

"Wonder if cousin Solus would want to look into these beings."

His omni-tool blinked from existence before Jobol rose. He made his way out the room towards his security. A salarian, ex STG. Smart enough not to pry where he wasn't needed.

"Tarlov, please inform the Council I request a meeting."

"Yes Sir."

Jobol nodded before heading towards the Presidium at a brisk pace. He enjoyed the walk.

* * *

A/N: If you are feeling that Blacklight is really an eldritch abomination in this story, then I'm doing something horribly right. Really I don't think the Turians could have prepared for something like this, especially on an infested planet. Blacklight works a LOT better on a planet than in space. Even without an airborne virus a lot of the planet is already infested. It would have been simple for a bunch of Hydras to pop out of the ground.

Thing is, I'm trying to write it where the Turians are doing everything right. Working as a disciplined military unit, using strategy and tactics that by all accounts should be working. Problem is Blacklight does not fight like soldiers do, and the Turians know nothing about their enemy. If they did they would do a lot better. They would probably have bio-hazard gear, acid rounds, more explosives, and a better idea of what to do. Also fire. Lots of fire. Kill all the things with fire. Really really really hot fire.

The 23rd fleet is equipped to deal with pirates and slavers, not an ever evolving hive minded bio-weapon. If they were then maybe so many wouldn't be dead right now. I honestly wanted to write it where the Turians had a chance of doing some damage, but of course I wrote a story where humanity has become... Well, this. So I couldn't really do that without making Blacklight something it isn't. Really, look at what Mercer did in Prototype, and this is an entire race of that. Hell, everyone Mercer ever ate ever is still floating in the hive mind somewhere as a Blacklight Individual. EVERYONE... And yes, that is me using foreshadowing. I'm not very good at it.


	5. To The Citadel

I received a few reviews asking if Blacklight will gain psionic capabilities. The answer is no. Biotics already exist in the Mass Effect universe, adding psionics to that is just killing it. I would much rather not have a wizard vs. sorcerer aspect in this story if you know what I mean. Really the closest thing you will see in this story to psionics is the hive mind itself. I ask you, does Blacklight really need the power to fry a brain from halfway across the galaxy? The answer may be yes, but I'm still not giving them psionic powers.

**Chapter 5 – To the Citadel**

"General Arterius. We are Blacklight. We wish to end this." Desolas felt feeling of dread spread through him. The use of plurals in whatever this thing's speech was was just like these things Virus encountered on the planet before they...

"Ensign, which ship is this coming from?", asked Desolas.

Marcius turned to the screen.

"It's coming from the Talon. The captain of it is..."

"Ensign."

Desolas saw the look that appeared on Marcius, one of shock and dread. It mirrored his own.

"Abrudras. Lieutenant Abrudras was the Talons captain." Desolas froze. He had seen the footage of what happened on that ship. Abrudras was dead, he had seen her die himself, in the most horrible of ways.

"We grow weary of this conflict."

"Weary!", said Desolas lowly, before he turned to look at the still beast that sat in the vacuum of space.

His talons twitched before making a fist so hard blood fell from his hand.

"Brother?", voiced Saren in concern.

"You have the... The NERVE to refer to this as a mere conflict? The complete humiliation of the Turian Hierarchy, the destruction of our pride as warriors, and the death of HUNDREDS, of THOUSANDS of my men... And you call this a CONFLICT!? Worse you say you grow weary of it. WEARY!"

The tone Desolas used was one dripping in rage and indignation. Saren remained silent and frozen as he watched his brother shake.

"Does our choice of terminology upset you? Your reactions are beyond our powers of speculation. What would you rather us call this incident if not a conflict?"

Desolas screamed.

"Brother", said Saren as he took a step closer to Desolas.

Desolas did not respond or even register his brothers words. No, he simply screamed his anger to his enemy.

"I don't know what you things are. But know this, we will wipe you from this universe. Those of us who have fallen will have their retribution"

"Others have tried, all have failed, and still we stand. We were made for war. We adapt and evolve quickly, and harsh climates and conditions only further our evolution. War would only make us stronger. Each enemy consumed would make us greater. During times of war we do not weaken general, we thrive."

"I don't take kindly to threats."

"We do not threaten Desolas Arterius, we merely speak truth" Desolas didn't say anything after that. He took a few calming breaths. He however still glared at the beast not far from his ship. He was disciplined, and he would not show weakness now.

"You're a blight upon the galaxy."

"Yes. We are aware of what we are Desolas, and it is unnecessary for you to say so. Even if it was unintentionally correct."

Desolas was surprised by that response. It wasn't what he would expect anyone to say to being called a blight.

"What are you?"

"We are Blacklight. We are the sum of all life from our homeworld, a planet named Earth. We are the product of a bio-engineered virus, one that has made us what we are. We are countless minds, joined together. We have traversed much of the galaxy since leaving our own system, in search of something to end the boredom."

"Boredom?"

"We are linked. Imagine, if you can, a circumstance where you were inside the minds of every one of your race, where you knew every thought they had, where you knew how they acted, where you knew everything about them. Now imagine every single one of your species was in a similar state. The entirety of the Turian species existing as one, though you retained your individuality. You would have complete understanding of each other in ways others cannot imagine. This is our current state of being, and we are weary of it, or rather we grow weary of knowing what to expect from the individual we know as well as ourselves. You and your kind present us with an opportunity to end this. Were this not the case, then we would not be having this conversation."

"You are very forthcoming to your enemy."

"We are your enemy, you are not ours. You are opposition of a different sort. You are a curiosity for us. You and yours interest us. We fought back for our survival, though your weaponry is much too specialized to deal with beings such as us."

Desolas growled at the idea they didn't have a chance to begin with, but he said nothing of it.

"You mentioned you are the sum of all life from your home planet. Care to elaborate on that?"

"We consume others into ourselves, and doing so makes them as we are. It makes them a part of the many, though we changed long before we became both one and many. Two forces met and the ramification of the two meeting would eventually result in what happened to life as a whole on our planet. We will say no more on the subject."

"Is that what happened to the dead? You consumed them?"

"Yes. They have joined us, they retain their individuality, though the experience of entering the hive mind has changed them greatly. They are a part of us, and cannot act against us. Nor will they choose to do so."

"And you know everything they did?"

"Yes. We know more are coming. We have already prepared for them." Desolas took a deep breath.

"Ensign, cut the comm."

Marcius nodded before reaching to the console before him, though Blacklight said one last thing before the comm cut.

"We will speak again."

Desolas turned towards his brother before taking a weak shallow breath.

"Desolas.", Said Saren with worry.

"Saren, I am going to walk. I need to collect my thoughts, you should return to your post" Saren's mandibles twitched, before he gave a sharp nod. He watched his brother walk away, looking defeated, more so than Saren had ever seen him.

* * *

Jobol sat at his seat, his colleagues sat across from him. Tevos, the Asari councillor: good at her job, though often put the welfare of the Asari over any other. A position Jobol could understand, though one he did not share. Sparatus, the Turian councillor: relatively new to the council. Skeptical, another position Jobol understood, and one he shared. At least within reason.

"Councillor Jobol, what is the reason for calling this meeting?", asked Tevos.

Jobol nodded. He knew Tevos well, always the progressive one.

"Yes, I would like to bring to your attention some information that I have come across" Jobol went to his omni-tool, before bringing up a few holographic files.

"The Turian Hierarchy has deployed three fleets: The 12th, 9th, and 6th fleets."

"And where did you get this information?", asked Sparatus.

Jobol merely glanced at Sparatus before continuing. "What is important is what these fleets were capable of doing. Individually, each is as armed as any standard fleet, though together they were designed to fight biological threats, namely the Rachni in the event of their re-emergence."

Jobol saw Tevos widen her eyes and turn to Sparatus.

"What!? Has there been a re-emergence of the Rachni?", asked Tevos in a panic.

"It is nothing so drastic," said Sparatus. "I was only made aware of this event recently. All I know is that the 23rd fleet encountered a creature at Relay 314 while on routine patrol. It was determined this creature could cause damage to greater galactic society if left unchecked. The Primarch assured me the situation was under control. I trusted his judgement."

"And how could this creature cause damage to galactic society?", asked Jobol.

"I am not sure. He had reason to believe so, though he did not say why. He mentioned he was not yet sure if what was determined about this creature was correct. He did mention however that if it was correct then he had to act quickly.", said Sparatus.

"Then perhaps the Primarch should be here as well, seeing as he is more informed on this situation than anyone in the room," said Jobol.

* * *

These Turian Cabals answer a great many things we were unaware of about Biotics. Their memories show great promise, and their abilities are intriguing. These implants of theirs are unnecessary. There are so many things they knew of that went unrecorded in the archives. Their ability to use Biotics also interests us. The nodes positions is most telling of how these powers work; they are not evenly distributed as we had suspected, though they are symmetrical. There were ten Cabals in the group, and each made the limited knowledge of Biotics we possess that much clearer.

Their memories were also telling. These Cabals were subjected to isolation, worse yet they see it as a necessary sacrifice. It may be that our unity that poisons our assumptions, but we do not see the logic in that belief. Is not a wall much stronger than the individual bricks that make it up? Is not the pack greater than the lone wolf?

Perhaps we are not equipped to understand. For us, even the individual is apart of us, we cannot turn away from the others, nor would we choose to. Perhaps we do not wish to understand. The point is moot either way. We have spoken to the one called Desolas, now we must speak to this council. We know just who to send.

* * *

Desolas sat on the floor, outside his quarters. His mind ran with images of all he had seen in this short a time. Speaking to these beings, whatever they were, had caused a great many beliefs he had to all but shatter. Initially he believed them nothing more than animals, ones who were dangerous, but not like this. They seemed invulnerable. Even before the uplifting of the Krogan some Rachni could be killed, never enough to matter, but still.

These things took a direct hit from the main cannon of a dreadnought and lived. Not only lived but healed from it. They crippled each and every ship with the greatest Biotic attacks Desolas had ever seen. And the men on the planet, the ones he sent there for their own safety, had fallen without a fight even being necessary from these things.

The images of Turians exploding into the same biomass that covered much of the planet and the relay would never leave Desolas as long as he lived. Tyvus had done everything right, and it did not even delay their death. Desolas was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the soldier making his way toward him.

"Sir, the things are doing something."

Desolas got to his feet and followed. He was not that far from the bridge. He was only partly aware Saren was no longer there. Desolas took a breath and looked to the screen. The ships, the ones covered in those tendrils, were moving. Tentacles branched from the biomass. They reached out to other tentacles and pulled the ships together into one singular mass. The infected mass grew over the ships until they were completely enveloped.

Then slowly the mass began to change. It lengthened and grew out, slowly taking shape as the tendrils writhed and wiggled across the mass.

"What are they doing?", questioned Desolas.

His question was answered when four wings grew from the thing. It slowly took shape, until finally it had turned into another of the giant flying beasts. The comm came on, and the Ensign did not even ask if he should play it.

"We have made a decision."

"What are you doing?", asked Desolas.

"We require your ships. We are going to your Citadel. We shall represent ourselves." Desolas could do nothing but watch as the creature flew through the infested relay.

* * *

Jobol watched as a holographic representation of the Primarch flickered into being. Sparatus nodded to the Primarch.

"Greetings Primarch Tiberitis Olymnian, it is good to see you old friend," said Sparatus.

The Primarch nodded.

"May I ask as to the purpose of this meeting?"

Jobol was the first to speak.

"It has come to our attention you have encountered a unique species at Relay 314, and that you have deployed three fleets. We wish to know why we were not informed on the existence of these creatures, and why you have attacked them."

Tiberitis betrayed no emotion. Instead he simply went to his omni-tool.

"During a routine patrol, the 23rd fleet encountered a massive creature at Relay 314", said the Primarch as a video screen displayed the encounter. "The creature showed several unique abilities in what we assume was an attempt to communicate with us. The fleet attempted to scare off the creature to see what damage, if any, could have been done to the relay. Unexpectedly it retreated into the relay. General Arterius then sent two scouts through..." The video changed to show ten similar yet different creatures, and the state of the Relay. "This is what the scouts saw."

"Goddess, what happened to the relay?", asked Tevos.

"We could not determine, though we assumed the creatures fed on Element Zero or Dark Energy released by Element Zero. General Arterius quarantined the relay and contacted us. When we determined the creatures fed on Element Zero, we prepared the fleets. General Arterius went through to give the fleets room to manoeuvre. We have not gotten any further information after that. There are no Comm Buoys on the other side of the relays, so we are unable to know how progress has been going."

Jobol didn't mention that many dreadnoughts were 'secretly' outfitted with an experimental comm buoy designed by the STG to send information back to them. It was difficult to keep track of everything on a ship approaching a kilometer in length after all.

"And why were we not informed?" asked Tevos.

"We have only known of this situation for less than half a day. We believed it was necessary to act fast and have devoted much of our time to learn as much about these creatures as we can. In addition, the fleets sent have had their navigation systems tampered with and have been thrown off course, delaying them from arriving."

"Three fleets having their navigations tampered with speaks ill of you Primarch.", said Jobol.

The Primarch said nothing, only sending an accusatory glare at Jobol. Sparatus however all but growled at Jobol. Jobol said nothing as he waited for the inevitable comment from Tevos. She did not disappoint.

"Now is not the time for petty arguments. There is a bigger situation for us to discuss", said Tevos.

"Indeed, I want to know what has been determined of these creatures. If it attempted to communicate with you, then it is obviously intelligent.", said Jobol.

"Intelligent it may be, though not as we are. They use no technology. We assume them to behave similar to an insect hive.", said the Primarch.

"Or alternatively, these creatures could use an alternate form of technology.", said Jobol.

That got some looks from everyone present, as Jobol knew it would.

"I'm sorry, can you explain that?", asked Tevos.

Jobol nodded, before turning to the Primarch.

"Can you go back to the video, to the relay?", asked Jobol.

The Primarch nodded before the image popped up. The holographic window was immediately enlarged up to a more manageable size.

"These here on the relay, they resemble nerves, though much larger. Eezo nodes growing upon them confirm as much. Assuming they were eating the Dark Energy of the Relays core, nerves would not be used. This structure on the back of the relay based, the one discharging electricity, might then be a brain of some kind. Its appearance resembles parts of these creatures, though it obviously something different. I don't think these creatures are feeding on element zero, I think they are using it in some other way. They might even be studying it." said Jobol.

"Studying it?", asked Tiberitus in confusion.

"Yes, these creatures seem to use some kind of organic technology, likely exclusively. Assuming they do, then the giant creatures may not be the true race at all. It may be their ships."

"...What?", exclaimed Sparatus.

"It would explain the diversity between the creatures. Even we build ships of different designs.", said Jobol.

No one spoke after that, not for a long time. Luckily they did not need to. Each councilor got the exact same message on their omni-tool. Something was flying toward the citadel.

* * *

We have no radio technology, for we have no need for it. The Hive makes such a thing unnecessary. These individuals are not like us as we are. They are like us as we were.

The ships embedded deep within our mass had the necessary capabilities to contact them, and the memories of those added to the Hive have given us more than enough knowledge to use the machines. We sent our message.

"We are Blacklight. We come in peace. Take us to your leaders." Never let it be said we have no sense of humor.

* * *

The Citadel was buzzing. The truly massive creature was just close enough for many to see it. It was the size of a dreadnought, flying through space and glowing with a biotic aura. Long tentacles trailed behind it. Many could only stare.

* * *

The Councillors stared at the beast, awestruck, from the Presidium. They had each gotten the message at the same time. Tevos was wide eyed at the creatures size, and the way it flew through space. It was graceful, but with a frightening edge she simply could not pin. Sparatus on the other hand only saw a predator. The fangs and teeth of the thing made that image unpleasant. Jobol, unlike the others, was pleased. It was one thing to see it on video, but it was something else entirely to see it in person.

"Well, it seems I was right.", said Jobol.

Everyone only stared at him.

"It is a ship."

* * *

The Bioship flew towards the dock. They already had gotten the permission to dock from what sounded like a very scared Asari. The ships massive and numerous eyes, using the best examples of eyesight in the animal kingdom, stared at the guards below. Every movement was seen with crystal clarity, every twitch of fear and every minute shake undetectable by the eyes of any present alien. Two Infested Pustules were already starting to grow from the soft tissue of the Bioship, and when the Bioship made it to the dock, the pustules burst.

There were two who fell from the Pustules. Each calmly stood up and looked around, examining the surrounding aliens who stood as far away as possible. To many present their movements were unnerving, especially when their movements seemed to sync together. They each looked forward and calmly walked away from the Bioship.

The surrounding aliens watched the Evolved. The two were very unusual looking for them. While they had the same basic shape of an Asari or a Batarian they were not quite the same. To the aliens surrounding them it was a bit disturbing to see them. One was remarkably similar in shape to an Asari, and while the other looked similar to an Asari as well, there was a level of masculinity no Asari possessed.

To them the two newcomers moved wrong. They were predators. The one who looked to be a female of the species moved little, but moved quickly, like she was cold-blooded. The other one, who appeared to be male, moved constantly, almost hungrily, like he was some kind of warm-blooded hunter. Almost varren like in some respects.

As they walked towards the guards, both stopped in perfect unison, as if they were in sync. They stared at the small squad before them before a Turian stepped forward. They examined him, in a way that looked too much like a predator would eye its prey.

"Representatives of Blacklight, I am Executor Venari Pallin of Citadel Security. I'm here to escort you to the Presidium. There you will speak to the councillors."

The male nodded before he motioned to his side toward the distinctly more Asari looking creature. Pallin looked to her, and instantly noted that she looked very sickly. "This is Elizabeth Greene."

The female gave a small nod, one that reminded Pallin of a reptile. There was something unnerving about seeing something that looked so much like an Asari move in a way better suited for some kind of lizard. The male raised his head, allowing Venari to see the grey, almost silver eyes under the hood he wore. Pallin noted his movements were more predatory, similar to a varren, but also a Krogan. A combination that did not sit well with him.

"And I am Alex Mercer. We're here to speak to your council."

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun. I imagine a few of you are disappointed not seeing any human characters from Mass Effect. Well, Williams was technically Ashley's grandfather but still I didn't make that apparent at all. Either way, I thought, considering the circumstances, these two would be best to send. And yes Greene is around, and is apart of the Hive Mind. Only now she is Blacklight as opposed to Redlight, and that thought alone gives me all kinds of nightmares.

It was always my intention to have Alex show up for negotiations, and I thought Greene should be there as well for obvious reasons. Mostly because in many ways she is literally the mother of Blacklight. It seemed appropriate.

Negotiations (If what I plan to write can even be called that) are going to be a bit weird. Mostly due to what Blacklight is. They don't do diplomacy, not like the Mass Effect Aliens do anyway. We're not quite done with Desolas or Saren, not yet anyway. Blacklight works fast, faster than most thanks to the whole hive mind thing, and the universe is going to collectively shit itself when they learn about the immortal space virus.

A virus that not only eats you but turns you into what I can only assume would be the end result of a Shoggoth drinking a Pangalactic Gargleblaster that was made by the love child of the Tyranids and the Zerg after eating a healthy dose of the Flood, Necromorphs, and Xenomorphs.

Other than the talks between Blacklight and the council, next chapter is where I start with the aliens' reactions to Blacklight as a whole. No idea how I'm going to write that, but I'm writing this thing as I go so it should be fun. Really everything I do have in mind for this story really won't come into play until the events of Mass Effect comes around.


	6. Meetings

**Chapter 6 - Meetings**

Jobol was surprised by the efficiency of Blacklight. He hadn't expected them to come here, not yet anyway. Having them here was a potential problem. They could easily infect anyone, though Jobol doubted they would do that. Blacklight initiated communication with them, and waited for permission to dock. There was a chance they used it as a chance to infect everyone covertly, but he doubted that was the case. Either way, he would know for sure in a moment.

They were already on their way here, so it was already too late to prepare for a potential bio-hazard. He couldn't do anything without letting the others know he had known far more about these beings than he should have. Luckily the guards bringing them here had yet to show any symptoms of their infection. Of course that could change in mere moments, if they so desired.

He had not expected this Blacklight to work as fast as it did, and that was worrying. Still they came here, so obviously they wanted something. They did not have to call them on the radio. He was able to find out a bit by that, from what he could gather in so short a time the codes sent showed the radio used was one of the Turian ships from the 23rd fleet.

Jobol went to his omni-tool as the aliens made their way to the scanners. This could prove to be very enlightening.

"What are you doing Jobol?", asked Sparatus.

"The aliens are about to pass the scanners. It could explain a bit about their biology. Considering their choice of technology it could prove to answer a great deal many questions.", said Jobol.

Sparatus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alex and Elizabeth looked at the scanners before them. That could prove to be a problem, though not a big one. He just needed to delay going through for a moment.

"Is something wrong?", asked Pallin.

Alex was quiet for a moment.

"...No, I take it this is a scanner of some kind?", asked Alex.

Pallin nodded.

"Standard procedure, it's to prevent infection of other species.", said Pallin.

"Of course.", said Alex before he turned to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked to it before calmly passing through. There was a soft beep, and then nothing. Alex followed, with the same result.

"They're clean Sir", said the Turian behind the glass wall.

Pallin nodded.

"Alright, lets go", said Pallin.

* * *

Jobol smiled as he looked at the information that came through. There was no trace of anything. Of course their biometrics were not programmed into the machine, but to not pick up anything was very interesting, and telling. The only way that could be possible is if the virus they are infected with nested in their very cells, rather than use them to reproduce like most viruses.

"Anything of interest.", asked Sparatus.

"Quite a bit in fact. The scanners could have been confused by their biology, but according to this, these creatures have absolutely no internal organs of any kind. No heart, no brain, no anything.", said Jobol.

Sparatus and Tevos turned to Jobol.

"What, how is that even possible?", asked Tevos.

"Could have something to do with their organic technology, they could have evolved beyond the need for internal organs of any kind, hard to say. We should ask them when they get here.", said Jobol.

The other two councilors shared a looked before nodding at Jobol.

"These are strange times.", said Tevos.

"Indeed they are.", agreed Jobol.

* * *

Tevos looked at the two individuals as they made their way towards him. Their facial features were remarkably similar to an Asari, especially the sickly looking one whose entire body mirrored the shape of an Asari a bit too well. Their were differences, the fur and external ears were new, and the one she presumed was male had a body shape not unlike a Batarian. There was something off about them. The way they moved was undoubtedly the same way as a predator, but it was the one Tevos assumed was female that unnerved her.

If their expressions were anything like an Asari, then the female looked dead: blankly staring straight ahead, occasionally looking to the side, though her eyes never moved, even though they were obviously capable of doing so. Instead she turned her whole head, in a distinctly lizard like fashion.

Another thing Tevos noted was as they looked around, the other one would never look in the same spot, as if they could see out of each others eyes, but she buried those thoughts away.

"Greetings, ambassadors of Blacklight.", said Tevos with a smile.

Said smile dropped a small amount when they both turned to her in near absolute synchronicity.

"Welcome to The Citadel."

The female took a step forward.

"We are not ambassadors. We are Blacklight.", said the female.

The male looked up and nodded towards Tevos.

"We represent Blacklight as a whole.", he said before crossing his arms. "I am Alex Mercer, the closest thing we have to a leader. This is Elizabeth Greene. She's the mother of Blacklight, so to speak."

That threw Tevos through a bit of a loop as she took a look at Greene. She had a youthful appearance, if pale and sickly. Something else to add to the enigma that was this species.

"You might have to explain what you mean by that.", said Jobol.

"Well, if you could follow us, we can discuss in private.", said Tevos.

The two Blacklight Individuals followed the councilors, looking around as they did. Above them, on the balcony, were members of various species from across the known galaxy. The two viral beings paid them no mind. Rather, they looked at the surroundings. It was wasteful, petty to look at, but not much else. Possibly built to have the atmosphere be somewhat calm, which it was. Though that was all it was.

The Council Chambers were somewhat over done. Extravagant and spacious, with a large table towards the middle. The two of Blacklight could see the logic in it for individuals such as these aliens, but for creatures such as them it was wasted space. They calmly went to the table, and sat.

Tevos made note they seemed less comfortable sitting than standing, but she said nothing. Once everyone was seated, Tevos was the first to speak.

"So, is Blacklight the name of your government, or your race?", asked Tevos.

"We have no government, nor military.", said Elizabeth.

"Or economy", said Alex.

The surrounding councilors seemed perplexed, at least Tevos and Sparatus did.

"Blacklight is the name of your species then, interesting.", said Jobol.

Tevos cleared her throat as she looked towards the one named Alex.

"If it's not too rude to ask, can you explain how decisions made without a form of government? How do you protect yourselves without a military, and how does your society not collapse without an economy?", asked Tevos.

"We are many parts of the same whole.", said Elizabeth. "We, as a collective, move forward towards the same goal. We are legion. We cannot betray one another, we work together, and we are one another."

"Excuse me?", said Sparatus confused.

"We operate on a hive mind.", said Alex.

"You have a... Hive mind?", asked Sparatus, sounding more than a little nervous.

"Yes." said Elizabeth.

Sparatus and Elizabeth looked at each other. Sparatus felt more than a little uncomfortable under her gaze. He turned towards Jobol who thankfully decided to speak.

"What form of hive mind?", asked Jobol. "I doubt it is a singular consciousness controlling multiple bodes, otherwise only one of you would need to show up, and you two obviously do not act completely alike, implying some form of individuality."

"Individuality exists on some level, though the line between the Individual and The Hive is blurred. I do not think we can put it into words.", said Alex.

Tevos merely stared at the two. That did answer a great many questions as to why the two seemed to be in sync at times. However the implications were frightening. The only species known for a fact to operate similarly were the Rachni and the Geth. Both showed themselves to be very dangerous. There were theories the Keepers of the Citadel had a Hive Mind, but it was hardly clear cut if it was true. Thus far, if a species operated on a hive mind, it usually attacked individualistic species outright.

"We can sense your unease with this knowledge. We know of your encounters with the race called Rachni and we hope to assure you that you have nothing to fear from us.", said Elizabeth.

"I think... We are getting off track.", said Sparatus, doing the best he could to avoid the topic all together, at least for now anyway." I am more concerned as to the state of the 23rd fleet.", said Sparatus.

There was an edge to his voice as he looked to Alex.

"Indisposed, though the majority still live.", said Elizabeth.

"We ripped their engines from many of their ships.", said Alex.

"We already contacted the fleets, though we would like them to pass through to mount a rescue mission for the still living Turians.", said Tevos.

"You may do so. The many will know of all we see, they will not attack.", said Elizabeth.

Sparatus nodded as he lifted his arm and took out his omni-tool. After only a few seconds he lowered it.

"They have been informed, you have my thanks representatives. So, back to the matters at hand.", said Sparatus.

Tevos nodded before turning towards Alex.

"This council would like to apologize for the actions of the Turian Hierarchy", said Tevos.

Sparatus remained silent, but Tevos could tell he did not like the implications.

"We have taken little damage, and have lost nothing.", said Elizabeth.

Sparatus looked to Greene at that.

"Wait, nothing? Surely something must have resulted from the battle.", said Sparatus.

"One of our ships was damaged, but it immediately healed. Nothing more happened.", said Alex.

"That, is honestly quite shocking.", said Tevos.

"None of your people was lost?", asked Sparatus.

"We're very hard to kill.", said Alex.

Sparatus turned to Tevos and a silent conversation passed between them, before each nodded and dropped the subject. Tevos cleared her throat.

"Without an economy, reparations will be difficult...", said Tevos, before Greene interrupted her.

"We require none, nor will we give any.", said Elizabeth.

Tevos remained silent. That was unexpected. She could see some logic in refusing to give reparations, despite it being very blunt, but to say you didn't require any was very new to her. Sparatus almost growled at that, almost. Instead he tightened his grip.

"I don't think you have any choice in the matter. By your own admission you destroyed several of our starcraft and killed many of our men. You yourself admitted to losing nothing.", said Sparatus sternly.

"There is always a choice. We grow and we spread. We do not use metals, stone, or wires. Our own biomass is more than enough, and any damage will be healed in time. And we are eternally patient.", said Elizabeth.

"Not to mention.", said Alex. "We do not mine, or build as you do. We have no resources to give you anyway.", said Alex, who would be somewhat disturbed to be playing the voice of reason in any other circumstance, if the one he played the voice of reason for wasn't Greene. In that situation anyone would be the voice of reason really.

"Knowledge on your technology could be seen as a form of reparation.", said Tevos, trying to find some form of diplomacy these aliens shared.

"Blacklight constructs are unique to us. Our ships, our tools, they are our bodies, our forms. Our "technology" is an extension of ourselves, and we are viral. It is us, and to give it to you could could have disastrous consequences. Any we give you, would prove hazardous to you.", said Alex.

Tevos did not like the sound of that. Neither did Sparatus.

"Care to explain how your technology is you, and how it is viral?", asked Jobol.

In response, Alex turned to Elizabeth, who placed a single finger upon the table. The Councilors watched as the biomass spread from her arm like a cancer, creeping across the table. Tevos and Sparatus both jumped from their seats in shock, Jobol on the other hand looked pleased, much too pleased as he just put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers in front of his face.

"Fascinating.", said Jobol.

Then the Biomass growth stopped growing before it was seemingly sucked back into Elizabeth. Tendrils danced like snakes across her arm as it slowly regained it's original shape. Elizabeth's expression never changed as she looked to her now human hand and flexed her fingers.

Sparatus sat back down, followed by Tevos a moment later. They said noting as they stared at Elizabeth, who stared blankly back at them.

"Our constructs, such as our ships and buildings are in fact us. The ship that we arrived in was just a large number of us in a gestalt form, containing more than a million bodies and minds", said Alex.

Tevos could only stare wide eyed at the two before them. She saw the truth, diplomacy would not... No, could not work against something such as this.

"How?", asked Tevos wide eyed.

"Before I start I will say that the virus is only contagious according to our will, and we do not will it to be so now. Most of us were once a species called humans. What we are now is a result of the Blacklight Virus. An artificially engineered virus. I'm Patient Zero. Elizabeth is the 'mother' of Blacklight, originally infected with a virus called Redlight, however her unique biology caused several strains to develop, one of which would be engineered into Blacklight.", said Alex.

Sparatus stood up.

"What! You brought a virus with you! Your entire species is infected with this... this abomination of nature. You could have killed us all!", screamed Sparatus as he unconsciously reached for a gun that was not there, catching himself mid way through.

Tevos was practically hyperventilating at this point. She shook as she stared at the things that sat opposite of her. These aliens were so... Alien, their behavior was strange, and they didn't seem to even use diplomacy. She honestly was beginning to wonder if this meeting was even a diplomatic one, and if it wasn't then she was hilariously out of her element. Jobol just nodded, before turning to Sparatus.

"Calm yourself!", said Jobol sternly. "Perhaps you missed the part where he said the virus is not contagious unless they want it to be", said Jobol.

Sparatus turned quickly to Jobol.

"Are you a fool Jobol?! Their entire species is a walking bio-hazard! Who knows what damage could have been done on their way here!", screamed Sparatus.

"Sit, Sparatus."

Sparatus turned to Tevos, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tevos, certainly you can't be serious! They are a blight, a contagion! We saw what this one...", said Sparatus as he pointed to Greene "...Did only a moment ago!"

"I said sit Sparatus!", said Tevos, and her tone made it clear there was no room for argument.

Sparatus glared at the two things that sat still, watching him. He shook at the icy look in their eyes before he reluctantly sat down.

"Despite the... Disturbing implications revealed here, I think we need to continue on with this. Strictly speaking, and I am sorry to have to say this, I think it would be best, for the sake of the safety of our people, if we know the full capabilities of your species.", said Tevos.

Alex and Elizabeth turned to each other at the exact same time, before Alex turned back and sighed.

"We may be here for a while", said Alex.

Neither Tevos, nor Sparatus liked the sound of that. Jobol just nodded.

* * *

Desolas had not moved from his seat as he just watched the creatures outside, staring at the creatures as he kept turning to the relay, waiting for the fleets to arrive. Saren had come back after a while, and watched them as well.

"How long do you think these things were creeping around the galaxy before we found them Saren?", asked Desolas.

"Who knows. We went at them knowing nothing. We still know nothing.", said Saren.

"The galaxy is truly an uncaring thing to allow such a race to come to be", said Desolas.

"The galaxy proved that with the Rachni.", said Saren.

Desolas shot up. The relay was active. He watched as the fleets came through.

"They're here. Everyone remember, the moment one of those creatures gets in sight you fire. Ensign, get me in contact with the fleets.", said Desolas.

"Yes sir."

"This is commander Caesus of the 6th fleet, what is the status of your fleet General Desolas."

"We can't move. Listen, these creatures are dangerous, and we are prepared to fire when ready.", said Desolas.

"Negative. Our mission is to rescue you. Orders from the Citadel. The leaders of this species are negotiating with the council.", said Caesus.

Desolas stared blankly at the fleets, before turning to the creatures. They had yet to move at all. He saw the ships under his care floating aimlessly. He remembered the videos he had seen on the planet and in the ships. Everything replayed in his mind again and again.

Then his shoulders dropped.

"Understood."

The comm cut. The ship was quiet. None of the crew said anything.

"So, that's it. Our people die, and everything we did was for nothing.", screamed Marcius.

"Damn them.", said Desolas. "Damn these aliens, damn The Citadel, damn them all. What was it all for? We fought will all our might, and it was for nothing. We didn't even wound a single one of these things.", said Desolas as he looked to the nearest beast as it watched the closing fleets.

"You took our pride, you took my men. I swear it by the spirits of our people this is not over. One day I will end you and your race. The dead will have their retribution. Keep your victory for this day, but I swear it, I will find you and I will kill you until none stand. Even if it takes a life time, you will all die."

Saren put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Desolas turned to his brother.

"You won't do it alone. I will help you brother, no matter how long it takes", said Saren.

Desolas nodded.

"Today is lost, tell the men to power down the weapons.", said Desolas.

Marcius stood.

"Sir, I knew many of those who died. I will help you when it is time.", said Marcius.

Many more Turians began to stand, each pledging themselves to Desolas. Despite it all, Desolas counted that as a victory, no matter how small. The fleets were ready to begin boarding. Before he left Desolas turned back to the creature.

"Enjoy your victory, but this is not over."

* * *

The councilors had just listened to the two before them as they explained all they could. Sparatus was the first to cry impossible, until Alex demonstrated some of their abilities. Sparatus felt sick as he looked at the rapidly shifting arm of Alex. Their experience as councilors told them to keep their cool, their instincts told them to fight or flee.

Alex shifted his arm to normal as he took his seat.

"Looks like your fleets arrived.", said Alex off hand.

"Your hive mind must make things simple.", said Jobol.

"More or less.", said Alex.

Tevos could only stare ahead. She did not even hear the short conversation that took place. When the two finished, she remained still. For the first time in her life, she was scared. These things were a nightmare made flesh. This wasn't a species, it was a cancer. One she knew she could not fight with words. She doubted they could fight it with weapons.

Their mere existence could cause terrible changes if the people found out. This species was so much more than anything else. It could not remain on The Citadel. She seriously considered destroying Relay 314. They could not destroy them, could not quell them, could not reason with them. Which begged the question.

"Why are you here?", asked Tevos.

It came out as barely a whisper, but everyone caught it. Jobol was quite shocked, he had never heard Tevos being quite so blunt.

"We are bored.", said Alex.

Tevos blinked as she stared at Alex, doing the best to resist the urge to run.

"Bored?!", screamed Tevos.

Jobol watched the Asari carefully. Tevos was displaying signs of an oncoming nervous breakdown, which would only make the situation much more difficult.

"We do not want your worlds, your resources, or your people. What we want is your companionship. Your presence as sapient entities separate from the Hive Mind. We wish to end the never-ending tedium of our existence.", said Elizabeth.

"C-companionship?", asked Tevos.

"A side effect of the Hive Mind is that we know everything about each other. You are not connected to us, therefore you interest us. We are not here for diplomacy, we are here to extend our hand to you and your people. We don't want to infect you. If we consume all life in the galaxy, what then would be left for us to do? We did it once with Earth, and we won't allow it to happen again.", said Alex.

"That is why you are here, for companionship?", asked Sparatus in such a way it was as if he honestly couldn't believe it.

"Is it so strange to believe we only want to live among you?", asked Elizabeth.

"I see no problem with it.", said Jobol.

"Are you mad?!", screamed Sparatus.

"They cannot infect us without all of them knowing, their hive mind prevents it. Even now we do not speak to two individuals but their whole species. Their reason for not assimilating all life is understandable even for those without a hive mind. There would have to be rules and limitations in place to prevent any possible outbreaks. Despite their biology, they have given us no reason for us to believe them to be anything but honest.", said Jobol.

"And how would we enforce these rules? These creatures are all but immortal. We have no weapons that could harm them. What reason would they have to obey our laws?", asked Sparatus.

"We are immortal, but we are not invincible. Close, but not quite.", said Elizabeth.

Alex nodded.

"Your weapons are almost completely ineffective against us, but your Gardian lasers could cause some damage that would take longer to heal. Also, Evolved like us are weak against electricity. It can't kill us, but it makes a lot of our abilities difficult to do. It screws with our biomass. You could enforce your laws, but you would find none of us who would go against them.", said Alex.

"Indeed. You forget their hive mind Sparatus. The fact we are not infected speaks well of their intent. They are not asking for much, just friendship. They could have easily taken us out by force. The ship they arrived in is literally an entire army of them that could attack at a moments notice, and we would have been completely unprepared and without The Citadel galactic society would collapse. Seeing as they chose to speak with us rather than remove us and watch the chaos, I am willing to believe them.", said Jobol.

"We should also explain a few things. Really I never had the intention of infecting the whole of human species. It was caused by an incident.", said Alex.

"So you accidentally destroyed all life on your planet. That does not put me at ease.", said Sparatus.

"We evolved to contain ourselves.", said Elizabeth.

"How did it happen then?", asked Tevos.

"There was an organization known as Blackwatch. They were deployed in a town called Hope that was used to test the Redlight virus. They kept the virus contained in the town by any means. The Redlight virus had a 99.9% mortality rate, but a few survived. Like we told you Elizabeth had unique biology, and she was pregnant at the time. The child was altered severely by the virus, and became known as PARIAH. I was the first person infected with Blacklight, but PARIAH was very similar. Everything I could do artificially, he could do naturally. After dealing with the outbreak that created me, I went into hiding.", said Alex.

"Blackwatch hunted Mercer, using whatever means it had in an attempt to either capture or destroy him.", said Elizabeth.

"Blackwatch believed that should PARIAH and I ever meet, the result would be catastrophic. They thought the result would leave me dead, but were nonetheless wary to have us meet, initially anyway.", said Alex.

"I take it you two met?", asked Jobol.

"We did. Blackwatch was getting desperate. They led me into the cell PARIAH was contained in. Imagine my surprise to see a small child sitting alone in a cell.", said Alex.

"Child?", asked Tevos.

"PARIAH did not age past six years. He however was very powerful. Able to kill anything simply by touching it, and had a level of control over the virus that neither I nor Greene ever did. I still do not know how I was able to resist his control over me.", said Alex.

"The end however was unexpected.", said Greene.

"I got close to PARIAH, and in desperation I consumed him. Blackwatch thought PARIAH would kill me, but instead I evolved much to rapidly to control.", said Alex.

"It took only three weeks for us to spread across the land. The other countries were protected by the sea, which initially we could not pass. It took three hours to evolve past that weakness by consuming amphibious life. In two months the human species was no more, and in eight months we had consumed all life on the planet earth. We barely had control over ourself during this time.", said Greene.

"Consuming PARIAH made controlling the virus impossible. Originally when I consumed another I took their memories but they were dead, only existing as echoes in my mind. When I consumed Pariah, the Hive Mind evolved into what it is today. Everyone I had consumed was no longer just a memory, they were all alive. Minds who had traumatically died, all coming back at once. They were scared and confused, and I couldn't control my own biomass anymore with that many personalities acting out at once. I had to build the hive mind from scratch in such a way that it allowed us to control ourselves. By the time I did it, we were all that remained on earth.", said Alex.

The room was quiet after that, not even Jobol said anything. Each had heard how all life on a planet had ended, and became something else entirely. None really knew how to think or feel about that.

"We evolved new ways to survive and spread to the stars. We were looking for you.", said Elizabeth.

Tevos released a breath.

"I am willing to believe them.", said Tevos.

"As am I.", said Jobol.

All eyes were on Sparatus. He remained silent. He looked at the two aliens before him, before turning to Tevos and Jobol.

"I don't know if I do, but I trust the judgement of my colleagues. I am willing to give you a chance. But nothing more.", said Sparatus.

Tevos smiled. With that all out of the way they could actually get to something resembling diplomacy. She felt much more comfortable with that than anything previous.

"Then it is decided. You have reached out to us, and we will return the gesture. Perhaps now we should discuss the limitations of your race.", said Tevos.

"First and foremost is the situation of garden worlds. They are rare enough as it is. How many do you have?", asked Sparatus.

"One. Earth no longer counts. However we live on many planets and moons, even a few asteroids. We even can survive on gas giants, we spread fast and far looking for you.", said Alex.

"That is a relief, and helps us in the long run. You can keep your worlds, but we request that you let us know about any more, and that your people steer clear of garden worlds. We need to mark systems you already possess.", said Tevos.

"Fine with us, we have plenty of room as it is. Our spread was mostly to find you, not new worlds", said Alex.

"That is good to hear. Now normally genetic engineering is illegal, however while you're the product of it, your technology does not count as it, not really anyway. Legally it won't really be an issue, but it does present a few problems.", said Tevos.

"It would also be best if we limit the amount of you on the Citadel, and on our world. Your shape shifting is a security nightmare. We need a reliable way to identify you" said Sparatus.

"Blackwatch had viral scanners that were built specifically to detect Blacklight, unlike yours which seem more general use. We didn't really keep any technology, but we do have the Individuals who invented them.", said Alex.

"That would help us a lot, and put our minds at ease.", said Tevos.

"My people are accomplished scientists. A sample of Blacklight would be seen as a gesture of good faith of your part.", said Jobol.

"Under the condition we are present, then I don't have a problem with it.", said Alex.

"Not a problem.", said Jobol who smiled.

"And finally there is the issue of your status as an ally of The Citadel. Your lack of a government, traditional military, or economy gives us a lot of problems.", said Tevos.

"Well, how about this. You see, even though our "technology" is useless for anything not Blacklight, anything we learn can be used by you. We know you know very little about Mass Relays. We on the other hand are able to seep into them. We can't get deep enough to turn them off and on, but we do know a bit about their construction, and what they do when ships pass through them.", said Alex.

"That information would be worth quite a bit.", said Tevos.

"What would you want for it?", asked Jobol.

"The only thing you have that would be of use for us is your biology.", said Alex.

"Samples of you and yours among the galaxy, including your wildlife and plants. We are ever evolving, but consuming genes allows us many more options. Life found on Shanxi has given us much already.", said Elizabeth.

"It would make things simple. They wouldn't have to consume us to learn about us, and we would get a lot of information on Mass relays for practically nothing on our end and nothing on theirs.", said Jobol.

"Yes. Nothing is lost, much is gained.", said Elizabeth.

"So, instead of credits or technology we trade information for samples. I like it, it wouldn't change much on either end.", said Tevos.

"We should also try and figure out your place. An embassy perhaps.", said Sparatus.

"Maybe even a council seat.", said Jobol.

"What?! Jobol, they are newcomers. There is hardly any reason, let alone precedent, to make them members of the Council.", said Sparatus.

"I don't think them being members or associates of this Council is wise.", said Tevos.

At that, both Sparatus and Jobol turned to Tevos. That was interesting to hear, considering she was the diplomat of the three.

"They would change too much. Them being either members or associates of this council would cause conflict. Their civilians count as dreadnoughts if in a large enough group. Their technology is dangerously close to genetic engineering, too much for our associates. They would see it as favoritism. No, an alliance is best, but nothing more.", said Tevos.

"We only want your companionship, not to be a member of your government. We agree with Tevos", said Elizabeth.

Tevos smiled and nodded at Elizabeth for that. Jobol nodded. He expected as much, though was surprised Tevos would recommend it. He assumed it would be moot anyway based on what he knew of Blacklight. They wouldn't and in many cases couldn't bind themselves to council laws.

"Perhaps a break is in order. We need time to figure everything out. If possible it would be best if both Alex and Elizabeth remain somewhere on the Citadel until this is over,", said Tevos.

"Works for us, I could do with stretching my legs right now anyway.", said Alex.

"Then we will meet here again in a few hours. Good day Blacklight representatives.", said Tevos.

The councilors sat silent as they watched the viral beings leave. None dared say anything until they were out of sight.

"The civilians will panic when they find out.", said Sparatus.

"Undoubtedly.", said Jobol.

Tevos took a deep breath.

"They don't work like the other races. They are the single most dangerous life form I have ever met. Assuming all they said proves true.", said Tevos.

"We will know soon. The 23rd fleet is being rescued. They will answer a great deal many questions.", said Sparatus.

"You know, this could prove to be a boon.", said Jobol.

"And how is this a boon?", asked Sparatus.

"This Blacklight species is with out a doubt the single most powerful species, biologically speaking. They are immortal, near invincible, perfect infiltrators, and each one is a walking weapon of mass destruction. They have a reliable method to gain information through their consumption ability. Insurrection is impossible for them. To ally with one is to ally with the whole race, and we are allies. Not traditional allies by our standards, but allies none the less.", said Jobol.

"Even I cannot doubt their use in warfare.", said Sparatus.

"Indeed. Sad as it is to say we have grown stagnant in our ways. We have not expanded since the Rachni wars. With their help, we can repeal the ban on opening relays. I very much doubt there is something worse than them in the universe. We could destroy the Geth, and doing so would put the Migrant fleet within out debt. That is 50,000 ships instantly added to our forces. We could stop Batarian slavery, better protecting our worlds and people in the process. We could even bring the Terminus systems under our rules. It has been lawless for far too long.", said Jobol.

Sparatus put a claw to his chin. Tevos could only stare wide eyed.

"Sparatus, surely you cannot think that that is in any way a good idea.", said Tevos.

"We would be playing a dangerous game, one reliant on Blacklight. but it is tempting. Still, my gut tells me it isn't the best course of action to take.", said Sparatus.

"Come now, think of what Blacklight could do at our side. We could use it as an excuse to ease them into a council seat, and with them having a seat we would have an ally more powerful than any other. The other races would complain, however they could not retaliate. Blacklight is unlike any foe any of them has ever dealt with, unlike anything anyone has ever dealt with. Any action against Blacklight would end in a Blacklight victory. Blacklight could be the key to Galactic stability.", said Jobol.

"This is insanity Jobol. What you are suggesting is a dictatorship where our word is law. The words of this council hold great weight in the galaxy, but each race runs their people in their ways. So long as council law is kept, we keep to ourselves.", said Tevos.

"And what of the Batarians? Their 'culture' is an insult to this council and all we stand for, and their practices are already illegal under our laws. We should seek to make the galaxy a better place, by force if necessary. In doing so we cement our word as law. We would be forever remembered as the ones who brought peace to the galaxy.", said Jobol.

"Peace through inquisition and crusade is not peace Jobol. What you speak is madness. We have limited the Batarians as best we could, but a slave based economy cannot be abolished so quickly without a long and bloody war. We knew it would not be easy for them to stop their ways. It pains my heart to see what they do to others, but we cannot force change upon the Galaxy, it must come naturally.", said Tevos.

"Your species is long lived Councilor, mine does not have the luxury of time. I refuse to have my life amount to little more than a figurehead for my people.", said Jobol.

"Be silent, both of you!", bellowed Sparatus.

Tevos and Jobol remained silent as they turned to Sparatus. He glared at both of them, as if daring them to speak up. Wisely, they held their tongue.

"We are some of the wisest of our respective races, and if the mere existence of this Blacklight makes us fight like children then I would hate to see how our people and those we protect and guide would act. No, as tempting as it is to do as Jobol asks, Tevos is in the right. Change cannot come by force, we learned that lesson during the Krogan rebellions. We uplifted the Krogan to fight an enemy we could not defeat, and look what happened to them. We are accountable for our actions, and as much as we try to deny it, we committed a horrible act in the name of peace, when we uplifted the Krogan. Change came too swiftly for them. While we were not prepared for all that was revealed here today, we should have handled it better. Much better. We cannot have Blacklight change so much merely by existing. It is unfair to those we protect and to Blacklight itself.", said Sparatus.

It was silent for a while before Jobol sighed.

"Very well, we should discuss this elsewhere, at a later date.", said Jobol.

Tevos nodded, before turning to Sparatus.

"Thank you Sparatus.", said Tevos.

Sparatus gave a small bow as they left the room. None of them noticed the small aphid that clung under the table, and none of them could have known such a creature was extinct even if they did see it.

* * *

A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. Still I like how it came out. And yes the PARIAH thing is pretty much what happened. It was always explained in game that should the two meet the results would be very bad, I just decided to write what I thought could be a possibility. There really should be a reason all of humanity is gone and replaced.

I don't buy the whole Alex becomes evil and gets a god complex thing, it really is against his character in the first game. I'm not saying it couldn't happen, but there was no reason for it in the game. The comic tried to explain it, but it failed at that. He lost his faith in humanity because of a girl. Really, that's it. You'd think the people who helped him during the Manhattan outbreak would have shown him the good in people. Especially his sister Dana, but what about Dr. Ragland who helped Alex. Not only did he help cure Alex from the parasitic tumor, but Alex left his sister in his care, showing he trusted Ragland greatly. I just don't see him losing his faith in humanity after that.

Anyway most of this chapter was the reactions of various councilors, and there really wasn't a whole lot of room for other species. Next chapter will have Blacklight becoming public knowledge, as well as Desolas getting debriefed. Don't expect to see the last of him or Saren any time soon. He will become important later.

I always wondered why a lot of fics write the council as stupid. They're stagnant, yes, but hardly stupid. They are always written as expecting Humanity to join them automatically. Yes, no race has refused to be a part of their government, but governments don't do that. Even if they expect others to join them, they shouldn't voice it as such. It could insult them, especially if the one you want to join you is a new sapient species whose culture you don't know. They try hard to prevent war, they wouldn't cause one so carelessly because of pride and hubris.

I understand the need for the stations of canon, but this is fanfiction. I believe a good enough writer can write a story where the Krogan can fly and shoot pixie dust out of their quads, and not only make it work, but make you wonder why the Krogan couldn't do that in the game. And if you're not a good enough writer, well a lot of people read really really REALLY bad fanfics for kicks, and I'd rather read crap that does something new over something that sticks too much to canon, because at that point, I could just play the game if I wanted that and pretend Shepard's gun is really an XCOM issued Plasma gun.


	7. Speech

A/N: I'm back and kicking. Thank Cthulhu for Grandparents. I got a brand new (And by brand new I mean cheap and used but still functional) laptop. I gave my old one filled with literal dead bugs and melted wires to my tech savvy friend to see if I could get any of my stuff off it, and we got nothing but a bunch of corrupted files. Then the hard drive literally died after that and we couldn't even get to look at the corrupted stuff. Regardless I'm back in business and ready to write. Thank everyone for their patience during all of this, because I hate not updating.

Seriously I usually have a really good update schedule so long as writers block don't hit. Even then Writers block is usually fixed by writing several fake chapters where logic is thrown out the window until one gives you an idea or two then you start making the real chapter. Get the creative juices flowing and all. I don't know why other people don't do that when they get writers block, it works wonders for me.

Ok, back to the story. First I want to talk about the people, or rather person in the Hive Mind. I will say that yes, Specialist Cross is in there. Now I know he really shouldn't considering he was consumed by the supreme hunter and that thing was decapitated by Alex with no indication he consumed it. However, there was no indication he did NOT consume it either. So I say he did exactly that, they just didn't show it, talk about it, or even mention it. If you have any problems with that, I reject your reality and replace it with my own. Besides, Cross is awesome.

Chapter 7 - Speech

The Salarian sees us as a way to secure his place in history. He is overly ambitious. He must be watched carefully. He my know more than he lets on as well.

_He will learn in time._

Or he will fall like so many before him. Until then he is a danger for the others who we wish to watch. He would use us as a tool for his ambition and plans, he will not surrender those ambitions so quickly.

_He will work around the others._

In his attempt to rule he would destroy our own goals.

_One cannot control that which has it's own ambitions._

But he will try all the same, and he will fall. It is as simple as that.

_This council is stagnant, unmoving. They must be pushed._

Can we really change them? It could lessen them. Is stagnation not preferable to forced change.

_The Asari is right, change must come naturally._

We can change them naturally, from within. We do not have to push them, we can nudge them in directions preferable to us.

_We seek to watch them, not change them. _

We cannot come to an agreement, the many is divided. We shall wait and see, time will tell us which path to take. Until then, we proceed as we always intended, we will watch them, nothing more and nothing less.

_For now._

* * *

Sparatus sat across from Tevos and Jobol as the Holographic podium flickered to life. There before them was Desolas who stood with the look of defeat on him. Sparatus said nothing but he felt for his fellow Turian.

"Please introduce yourself for this council, Desolas", said Jobol.

"General Desolas Arterius, of the 23rd fleet, Captain of the TSF Spearhead."

"General, please give us an abridged version of your initial encounter with the species known as Blacklight, and your thought process at the time", said Sparatus.

"Yes Councilors. My fleet detected a disturbance at Relay 314. As that relay was deactivated we went to investigate. My initial idea was that the relay had been activated by an upstart race, or pirates. When we arrived, we found the massive creature, which at the time we believed was a simple animal, if a large one.", said Desolas.

"And you did not find the existence of a massive creature capable of surviving in space worthy to inform us?", asked Jobol.

"Thresher Maw spores are known to survive both in space, and even atmospheric re-entry, and many Threshers can be found on Asteroids with no atmosphere, and still survive. I did not find a spacefaring creature totally unbelievable. I am no biologist, my main concern at the time was the state of the relay.", said Desolas.

Jobol nodded as he propped his elbows on the table and hid his lower face behind his laced fingers.

"Continue.", sai Jobol.

"The creature began flashing lights and colors. I was initially mistaken and believed it to be some form of warning. I ordered my men to scare the creature off so we could see if it had done anything to the relay when it came through. At first we believed the creature passed through the relay accidentally, however when we fired it retreated through the relay.", said Desolas.

"If I am to understand it, you shot at a creature nearly as large as your own Dreadnought. A creature you knew nothing about. While I understand the 23rd fleet is a policing unit, it would have been better if you contacted your superiors immediately, rather than after you discovered the state of the relay on the other side.", said Jobol.

"My main concern at the time was the relay. Had the creature not retreated through the relay I had every intention of keeping track of it while we conducted our inspection. However when it retreated through the relay rather than away from it, I deemed it necessary to see where it had gone. We were to use probes, but none were equipped to return after going through the relay, therefore I sent two frigates.", said Desolas.

"Yes, we have seen the video taken by your scouts. It was at this time you contacted the Turian Hierarchy, correct?", asked Jobol.

"Yes.", said Sparatus.

"Then anything after that is not your fault.", said Jobol.

Desolas had his mandibles flare slightly in surprise at the Salarian councilors admission.

"While I do not like how you handled the situation, anything after contacting your home planet was done with their expressed permission. As a policing fleet, you answer to them and not this council.", said Jobol.

Tevos nodded.

"Indeed, We will not take any official action against you. Considering the situation at the time you made several mistakes, though mistaking Blacklight Bioships for animals is understandable. However we would like to note that while you do not answer to this council, the existence of any seemingly dangerous life should be given to us, not just the Primarch.", said Tevos.

"I have to agree. The Primarch is a dear friend, and while he was spending time studying the available footage, we should have been informed better. I was informed, but it was in such a way as to downplay the possible threat he believed Blacklight may have possessed. Blacklight feeding on Eezo turned out to be false. However I still stand by my friends decision at the time. With the available evidence against Blacklight such a conclusion is understandable, and he acted in the best interests of all of council space.", said Sparatus.

"Some of the worst acts ever done have been done with the best of intentions.", said Tevos.

"And we pay for them all the same.", said Sparatus. "However pointing fingers and laying blame accomplishes nothing. We are still not fully aware of the whole story that happened beyond Relay 314. I will withhold my judgement until then."

"Yes, I must agree. Now then, I do think it is time we conclude this. No doubt the Blacklight Representatives are getting restless.", said Jobol.

"Yes, but before we do, Desolas. If you would, explain the capabilities of you discovered about Blacklight?", asked Sparatus.

Desolas nodded as he sent the rest of the footage from that hellish battle to the Citadel.

* * *

Elizabeth stared blankly outside the window as Alex sat impatiently. Neither bothered to even acknowledged the guards outside their room. Unknown to the guards, the two were communicating via their hive mind to both each other, and several others within the many.

'This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to stretch my legs', spoke Alex.

'Can you really blame them for being cautious? Look at what we are', spoke Dr. Ragland from within the hive mind.

'They are small, they cannot comprehend our vastness, they fear what they do not understand just like humanity did when we first emerged', thought Elizabeth.

'Well it's not like we're a freaky immortal space virus or anything. Oh wait, we are a freaky immortal space virus, one that can casually break several laws of physics and biology with only a few thoughts', thought Dana Mercer.

'Hey, that's completely unfair. We can only break the laws of biology. We can't do anything about physics, but whatever. This is still boring. Look at this room! There's nothing in it but too many seats and a desk with one of those alien computers. I wonder if they mind me getting on it', thought Alex.

'Probably not a good idea, it would be suspicious of you. Besides, you're connected to countless other minds. Minds who you can talk to silently, which is pretty zen when you think about it. Just stay away from the holographic computer when the guards are literally right there.', thought Dana.

'What's with everything being holographic anyway? It can't be easy using a computer when everything is transparent holograms. You'd pass right through them.', thought Ragland.

'It's all about space, screens are the first thing to go. Well, those and pockets. Seriously, no one here has any pockets. What's with that?', thought Dana.

'I'll admit that gets to me. Pockets are a soldier's best friend', thought Robert Cross.

'That and stun batons.', thought Dana.

'And giant over compensating arm mounted grenade launchers.', thought Alex.

'It worked didn't it, almost killed you.', thought Cross defensively.

'You mean it didn't work, because it _almost _killed him, and then you stabbed my brother with a needle full of evil sapient cancer, then when he got cured, the evil cancer came back and ate you. You kinda killed yourself there Cross', thought Dana.

'I don't think the parasite was meant to be a thinking creature, it was most likely altered by the Blacklight virus into what it became.', thought Ragland.

'They are taking way too long.', thought Alex.

'Someone's impatient', thought Dana.

'Indeed, your time with the many has not improved your patience Alex Mercer.', thought Elizabeth.

'We have been patient since we left Earth over a century ago. Now the aliens who were supposed to end the boredom are making us wait. I can afford to be a little impatient.', thought Alex.

'Yes, how dare these aliens inconvenience the immortal space virus that turned all they know about life and biology on its head, who ate all life on a planet in only a few months, truly our entertainment is the bigger issue.', dead-panned Dana.

'Not funny Dana.', thought Mercer.

'Yes it is.', thought Dana defensively.

'Also, you're completely correct. I DO have every right to be bored.' thought Mercer.

'Oh shut up, Alex.' thought Dana.

' As entertaining as all this is there are a few issues we should discuss before this conversation devolves even further. The Hive Mind is divided on how to deal with Jobol. Many find the council stagnant, and he is someone to watch. There is also the issue of the Batarians.'

'The council _is_ stagnant.', thought Ragland. 'Though the issue with the Batarians does make sense from a certain perspective. History tells us that much, look at the American Civil War. It was long and bloody, and we did not have access to nuclear weapons at the time. These Batarians do, along with other technological marvels. The longer a slave based economy exists the harder it is to demolish.'

'Indeed, forcing them to change their ways quickly would lead to strife and death. One that could claim the lives of those we wish to observe.' thought Elizabeth.

'Tevos said it best. Change must come naturally.', thought Cross.

'That's not to say we can't push them in a direction more favorable.', thought Ragland.

'We can deal with the Batarians later, a bigger problem is Jobol. He's a bit too ambitious for my tastes.', thought Alex.

'He is a non-issue.', thought Elizabeth. 'You heard his plans, they are reliant on us. If we were to refuse then those plans would crumble.'

'Not necessarily. His entire race seem to be infamous as either spies or scientists. They created a biological weapon once for the Krogan. They could do the same to us as well.', thought Ragland.

'We would evolve past it, in the end it would only make us stronger.', thought Elizabeth.

'Maybe, but why chance it?', thought Ragland.

The Hive Mind grew silent at that as Executor Pallin entered with a trio of Guards.

"The Council will see you now.", said Pallin.

Alex got off the couch.

"Finally.", he said Bluntly as he walked to the door.

Elizabeth took one last look out the window before she turned to follow Alex.

* * *

Tevos sat in relatively good spirits. After Desolas getting debriefed and a short discussion they pretty much had everything set. Revealing Blacklight to the greater galaxy was a concern, but one that had to be done. The actions of Blacklight, and the creature that docked, had already begun circulation on various news outlets. Worse still were the outrageous theories that popped up that Jobol had brought to their attention during their discussion.

Someone had gathered footage of Alex and Elizabeth emerging from those cancerous swells that grew on their unusual bioships. Theories began popping all over the Extranet about Blacklight. So far the most popular theory was that Blacklight was in fact the enigmatic race known as the Collectors.

Little was known about the collectors, but the various theorists believed the insectoid carapace of the collectors was a bio-mechanical armor, and that humans were what the Collectors really looked like. Since so little was known about the Collectors many took to the idea near instantly.

Tevos had also heard the other theories, ranging from horrific to insane. The public had questions, and they wanted answers. Thus their discussion had been hastened immediately as a crowd of various media personalities gathered below the Presidium. C-sec guards were able to keep them out for now, but the crowds were getting bigger. Blacklight had made quite the impression with just landing, and word was travelling fast.

Tevos was drawn from her thoughts as both Alex and Elizabeth came forward.

"We have concluded our discussions and have made several rules and regulations that your species would have to follow for there to exist peace between our people.", said Tevos.

The two Blacklight Individuals just stared blankly at her. Tevos took it as an opportunity to continue.

"First and foremost is your kind being among us. We have decided that once the Viral scanners are built then we can allow one Blacklight individual on our worlds for every 1,000,000 people on that world, rounded down. Also those worlds must have an active military. This will limit you from some colonies where only a militia is present, but the safety of our people is our main concern.", said Tevos.

"One Hundred of us for every billion of you. Sounds fair, we can see much with that many eyes.", said Alex.

"That would limit us to 13 individuals on the Citadel.", said Greene.

"Considering your viral nature, we thought it would be for the best. We mean no offence, it is merely a precaution.", said Tevos.

"Of course this is subject to change should we deem it so.", said Jobol.

"Many planets may also have their own rules and regulations. Though many Asari, Turian, and Salarian worlds have been notified by us and have come to an agreement to adopt our methods for now. Depending on what happens it can and will change", said Sparatus.

"Caution is always the best option. We are grateful you would even allow one of us on your worlds", said Alex.

Tevos smiled and nodded.

"While Blacklight will remain a sovereign entity, we do ask you familiarize yourself with our rules and follow them while in Citadel space.", said Tevos.

"That is not going to be a problem.", said Alex.

Jobol nodded before turning to Sparatus, who began to speak.

"Your kind is highly dangerous. We are putting a lot of faith in your intentions. Some of us more than others...", said Sparatus as he turned to Jobol for a moment before turning back. "...However so far you have proven yourselves an honorable race. A large portion of the 23rd fleet still lives, when you could have destroyed them. You contacted us before landing at The Citadel, and we have yet to detect any trace of infection. We are still wary however", said Sparatus.

"Despite your viral nature, you will be given the same rights as any new race who joins us, even if you are not an associate of this Council. You will be limited, but it will be within reason.", said Tevos.

"There are a few more rules to discuss, however they are minor and can be discussed later. I think it is time we show your species to the greater galaxy.", said Jobol.

"Indeed, but before that we should discuss what you are going to say.", said Tevos.

"We have come to decide that several bits of your origin and history should be omited.", said Sparatus.

Alex and Elizabeth remained slent before each nodded.

"Fair enough. We could leave out Blacklights history as an artificial virus. Redlight was natural for the most part, it is not difficult to assume Blacklight could evolve naturally from it.", said Alex.

"I have already come up with several ideas.", said Jobol. " A virus such as Blacklight would likely be the result of some incredibly unlikely but still possible natural occurrence. A virus that mutated and failed to correctly rewrite its victim's cells, which then started reproducing and mutating and even cannibalizing other cells at alarming rates until some cells achieved stability."

"Interesting idea. PARIAH shall also be omitted, it is not a subject we are comfortabe with anyway.", said Alex.

"Agreed. I believe that covers everything, lets get going.", said Sparatus.

* * *

Alex stood on the balcony over the presidium below. He looked down at the amassed aliens who stood in a massive crowd all around the Presidium. Various members of the press were screaming out question after question as soon as the doors had opened. He could feel Elizabeth's unease at the whole thing, but she calmed near immediately. Like all of Blacklight, she was highly adaptable.

"I'll speak to the crowd. Would you like to explain about your people now, or answer questions at the end?", asked Tevos.

"I'll explain about us before questions.", said Alex.

Tevos nodded as she proceeded to walk to the edge of the balcony, toward what Alex assumed were microphones. She smiled down at the aliens below. Much of the noise had stopped when she rose her hand to silence the crowd.

"Geetings. Today a new race has made itself know to the galaxy. This race, called Blacklight, is new to the idea of a greater galactic community, so I ask you to all be mindful of what you say. However a few issues must be cleared before the representatives are allowed to speak.", said Tevos.

Sparatus stood like a statue, looking at the balcony around them. He could see the hints of a kinetic barrier that protected them from any would be assassin. He was taking occasional glances at Alex and Elizabeth before turning back to Tevos when she continued to speak.

"First, due to several issues with the nature of Blacklight it has been decided it would be best for them not to become an associate of this council.", said Tevos as the crowd began all but screaming.

Tevos once again raised her hand to silence the crowd below.

"There are many issues with Blacklight that would make a true alliance unwise. At the end of my introduction the leaders of Blacklight have agreed to answer any questions you may have. But before that I must ask that you keep an open mind. Blacklight is very different from any other race previously known. I can say that despite many of the things that will be revealed here today, Blacklight has proved to be both honorable and enlightened. Now I present the leaders of Blacklight, Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene.", said Tevos as she stepped aside.

Alex and Elizabeth looked down at the crowd that had grown mostly silent. True, there were murmurs among the crowd, and with his hearing he could hear everything they were saying, but he ignored and spoke.

* * *

Wrex was not the typical Krogan. That wasn't to say he wasn't violent and didn't enjoy shooting things, in fact it was his profession, and he did it very well. No, what made Wrex an atypical Krogan was his frustration with the victim mentality of his brethren. Of course, victim mentality for a Krogan usually ended with more than a few corpses, and it usually wasn't a Krogan corpse.

He had always seen it as counter productive. His people stuck to archaic clan systems rather than unite for the greater good, and not one did anything about their situation other than complain about it. He had all but given up on his people, which led him to his current spot. A shady bar in the middle of the terminus systems, surrounded by the worst sort of scum and villainy in the galaxy.

He rarely paid any attention to current events, especially if they involved the council. Any time a new species made its way to the galaxy, though, Wrex always made an effort to know what makes them tick, and to figure out the best way to remove their heads from their shoulders should he ever have to fight one.

He saw the species called Blacklight, and almost wrote them off as weak, until HE stepped forward. Wrex knew a killer when he saw one, and the leader of this new race had the look. Considering this species sent a killer as an ambassador, well, it peaked his interest.

"My name is Alex Mercer. Before you ask your questions, I wish to explain a few things about us. We are Blacklight. We are many, and we have been searching for you...", said the man.

'Yeah that's not creepy at all. Great first impression.' thought Wrex.

"Many of my kind once were known as a race called Human, however that race is no more. Over a century ago, all life on our planet, save Blacklight, died. We were the cause of it..."

Wrex pushed his drink to the side. He felt it would be better to hear this story sober. It's not everyday someone tells you they killed all life on a planet. Sounded fun really.

"We are the result of a virus, which came to be known as Blacklight, this virus was the result of a highly dangerous viral strain that evolved into wht we call Blacklight. Infected cells reproduced and mutating rapidly, even canabalizing other cells at an alarming rate. Eventually they stabalized but by then all had been altered and chnged into what we are today. I was the first to be infected by this virus. Over time, all life was consumed by it. At this very moment you do not hear the words of a single individual, but of a collective. A hive mind of seven billion souls. Observe."

Wrex watched in disturbed fascination at the display of sheer wrongness of the black and red tendrils that danced across the man's skin. He shifted into what Wrex guessed was another member of the species. And he did it again and again and again. Over and over changing into different people, one after the other. Wrex quickly changed his mind. He reached for the glass of rychol and downed it in a single gulp. He slammed the glass back down before he saw his target move. He could worry about the new creepy aliens later. The job always came first.

* * *

"Well, that is different.", said one Liara T'soni as she watched the man on the screen change his shape again and again.

The workers around her who were carefully moving precious artifacts from the dig site around her had all stopped their work as they looked to the screen. One of them, a Salarian, took a step forward.

"Did he say Hive Mind?", questioned the Salarian.

Liara paid him no mind as she watched the man take his original form.

"My kind are not a race in the way you understand the term. The Blacklight Virus changed us into something more. We are all but immortal, and we have been so since all life on our world was consumed by us. In time we grew bored of being alone, a consequence of the Hive mind. We know all who dwell within it, such that there is nothing within it left to know. We looked to the stars, and we evolved. We constructed massive ships out of our own biomass and took to the skies, leaving our worlds in search for life to end our solitude. It was in our solar system we came across ruins of the species known as Protheans."

Liara had focused intently after the creature admitted that. She watched as the other one stepped forward. She appeared eerily similar to an Asari in many ways, though it was still a bit off.

"We are the Blacklight virus made flesh. None of us are individuals as you know them, we are what is known as a super organism. A massive organism, made of smaller organisms.", said Elizabeth.

Liara shuttered at the dead way the woman spoke. There was a detached indifference toward everything around her, with a distinct predatory edge. Difficult to describe, and unnerving to see.

Liara looked to the others round her as they began murmuring among themselves in hushed whispers, as if afraid that the woman on the screen could hear them. She looked back to the screen. It didn't seem these aliens would say anything more of the ruins they discovered. He took in a breath before turning the screen off.

"Back to work, you can learn more after we collect these artifacts.", said Liara.

No one opposed that idea, and though work had slowed significantly that day, Liara was willing to put up with it. After all even she couldn't get the images of Alex Mercer shifting forms and the strange Asari-like alien who moved wrong out of her mind.

* * *

On board the Migrant fleet all Quarians watched this new species as they spoke. After one ship which was monitoring the Citadel News had broadcasted a message to every other ship, they all changed to watch this new race. No one spoke after the species known as Blacklight called themselves a Hive Mind. Only the sounds of the ships could be heard as the entire species of Quarians remained silent.

"Our minds are connected, we are many parts of the same whole. Individuality exists though it exists only for the self. Together we are united, and we are many.", said Elizabeth.

Hushed whispers were spoken among many Quarians. The admission of a hive minded entity put many at ill ease. It was much too close to the Geth – those horrid machines of their exile – for any of them to feel anything other than fear at the idea of some biological equivalent. Worse still was their admission to the destruction of their home world. For many Quarians among the galaxy, it hit much too close to home.

* * *

Beyond the Perseus Veil, the Geth watched, hundreds of billions of programs thinking amongst themselves, each and every one working tirelessly as they continued to gather any data on the species Blacklight. Despite some footage, most of what they found was nothing more than the wild speculation of organic minds.

"With our unique biology we can form constructs from ourselves. We exclusively use this. In a sense, we are our own technology. Within the Hive mind we exist, even this body I use is but an avatar of biomass allowing me to speak to you, and even still I am connected to the many.", said Alex Mercer.

The irony and coincidence was not lost on the Geth. The descriptions given of this avatar body was very similar to their mobile platforms, so much so that even among the logical minds of the Geth, ideas of comparison lead to the discussion of a biological equivalent that existed among the stars. Consensus was drawn among all Geth. Notably it took much longer than normal. The Geth were both interested and wary.

* * *

It slumbered deep in the dark recesses of space. Though even then its mind was constantly watching and waiting and dreaming. It monitored all as it waited near the galactic core past the Omega 4 relay. As new information entered its mechanical mind it awakened. This cycle was unlike the others.

This new development brought many questions to its vast mind. Nazara, the ever watchful Reaper, awoke to a world so unlike any before. Its massive form drifted through the dark recesses of space as this new development was monitored very closely.

"We do not use traditional technology. We find it stiff, unwieldy, and slow. Our technology, if it can even be called such, is our own viral mass. We are a nation unto ourselves, vast. More so than you can comprehend."

Nazara found the idea far from incomprehensible. He experienced the endless torment of such an existence since his birth into the shell of a Reaper.

"We do not want your worlds, or your planets, or your technology, or your people. We only want to end the void of us existing as many but also one. We want your companionship. We have evolved far past that of a virus, and we will continue to evolve. You are not connected to the Hive mind as we are. We cannot predict your actions, we cannot know your thoughts, you are not part of us. You are the cure for our solitude. We come in peace, and we bring with us knowledge beyond what you have. We are Blacklight, and we wish to no longer be alone."

Nazara had replayed the footage over and over again. He had seen the available evidence of this new race. This was an unexpected development. A race that had found away around the trap of synthetics and organics. One who had already existed as a singular entity, formed of many other entities.

The only question remaining now was what was to be done about it. Here was a race who would not, and could not fall into the trap so many before had fallen into. One who, if all they claimed proved true, were exempt from that which the Reapers were programmed for, which would make his very existence meaningless.

"_**No.**_"

He refused to believe the compression of countless minds that made him up had been done for nothing. The endless screams and wails of suffering were not in vain, could not be in vain. Nazara looked to the base below. In stasis was an army, though not one to be used in war. No, the Collectors were made for only one reason, to collect when the time is right, and begin the birth of a new Reaper. It was not his army to control, that power belonged to the first Reaper. However in the event of something like this, he did have certain authority.

"_**Assuming direct control.**_"

* * *

Alex watched as the aliens below screamed out their questions, only to be silenced by the squirming tendrils. He did not shift forms, merely quieted the aliens below. Alex said nothing to them as he merely watched. Through him the minds of billions watched and judged.

The crown remained silent as they murmured among themselves.

"Any questions?", asked Alex.

Few spoke, but a young Asari stepped forward towards a similar podium surrounded by guards.

"Hello, I am Ranama Telvas of Citadel News. You mentioned you consumed all life on your home planet. Can you can explain what you mean when you say you consumed?"

"When we consume life, it becomes a part of us.", said Elizabeth."Mind and Body are assimilated into our biomass and our Hive Mind, existing alongside us. The more minds added to our collective, the greater we become. Stray thoughts and memories become minds of their own given enough time."

The continued talking between the aliens momentarily stopped before they began speaking among themselves. Alex could hear the talk.

"They eat people and turn them into them?"

"What kind of abomination is this species?!"

"Didn't they say they were immortal?"

"I see, and you consumed all life on your planet. What prevents you from doing the same thing again?", asked Ranama.

"We do.", said Alex. " For over a century we have existed as one and many simultaneously. We were together, and yet we were alone. We do not desire to once again leave us alone among ourselves. Since the moment of our birth we have gained enlightenment, knowledge, understanding of one another. However, we have lost much in the process. We know all within the Hive mind, we have access to all their thoughts and feelings. The only thing the individual can call their own is the sense of self. As such we were collectively bored, and we reached to the stars so we would not lose ourselves to nostalgia and memories. We chose not to live in such a pitiful state and fought to retain our minds. With the discovery of life we can once more become ourselves, not lost in our own minds. We cannot exist as we do without you. We will not doom ourselves to such a fate", said Alex.

"That is a very enlightened view.", said Ranama with a surprised tone.

"We are billions of minds conjoined together. The best and brightest of the once Human species still lives within us, and as a collective we know all that others do. Enlightenment was inevitable. Regardless, we collectively hold ourselves to a high moral standard. We all make choices, and our choices make us. Many of you may see us as a monster, or as monsters, but even a monster can chose to be a man.", said Alex.

Ranama nodded as she moved away. Behind her was a unique species to see on the Citadel. A Drell.

"Greetings. I am Freis Kelbor. You mentioned your race was losing itself to memories and nostalgia. Such a thing is common among my people the Drell. I was hoping you could elaborate further on what you meant."

"The vast majority of our minds are the minds of humanity. Even after we became a part of the Hive Mind, we kept many traits from that long dead race. Namely the form of our individuality. Boredom is a dangerous thing for us. Since our birth we were a singular entity composed of many parts of the same whole. As time passed many could no longer remain idle. With access to the combined memories of all life that ever lived on earth, they lost themselves, preferring memories of old to the present. The most analogous description for you would be that we were losing ourselves in our dreams. For a long time we feared this as it continued to grow. It was not until we found the Turians that it has slowed, and is even reversing. A few remain to drown themselves in the memories of the past, though they are returning to us slowly.", said Alex.

Freis nodded before he moved out of the way. Alex watched the Turian who stepped forward. As soon as he saw the Turian there was a pause in the Hive. This Turian was familiar to them. This Turian was locked within their memories. A singular mind called out. Alex listened to the question while Elizabeth turned to Tevos.

"One of us knows that Turian well. One of us, who was once a Turian. That Turian wishes to speak to his cousin."

"Excuse me.", said Sparatus confused.

"One of the 23rd fleet. One we consumed. He wishes to speak to his brother directly.", said Elizabeth.

"The citizens are not aware of the incident with the 23rd Fleet. Revealing anything could be bad right now.", said Tevos.

"The sea is not still. The once Turians within us wish to speak to their families, their kin.", said Elizabeth.

"That does not sound good", said Jobol.

"You misunderstand. The Turians within us are us. They know us well. They can not and will not leave us. But they remain individuals.", said Elizabeth.

"Can they wait?", asked Jobol. "So far this is going well, or at least going well here. It would be better if we keep it that way. Reuniting, or whatever those Turians intend, can be done later in private. Best not to make it a public spectacle."

"As much as I would hate to admit it, Jobol is right. We're not saying you cannot do it, just that right now is not the best time.", said Sparatus.

Elizabeth said nothing as she turned back to Alex. Subconsciously she and the many were well aware of all that was spoken, but her mind was focused on the current plight of their new minds within the vast sea. Their memories were her own, and the many felt the want and concern of the new ones.

As mother to the many, she felt for her children, and even though the Turians within them could hardly be called Turians anymore, their memories of their friends and family were real all the same. She accepted that it could not be done now with their introduction into this greater galaxy, though she would not drop the subject.

Elizabeth soothed the cries and worries of her new children as she watched Alex continue answering the questions of these aliens. Up at the podium was a Salarian, one who was taking up quite a bit of time with rather inane questions.

"So can it be assumed your mind in fact runs on a near identical principle to a kind of organic version of a quantum entanglement drive?."

Elizabeth could feel the irritation coming off Alex, even without the mental link. With it, on the other hand...

'Why won't this guy shut up.', thought Alex.

Despite Alex's thoughts he continued his look of his usual calm indifference.

"Like I already said, we are only vaguely aware what a quantum entanglement drive is. We don't use traditional technology, and from what we do know about this drive, it is experimental anyway. We can keep in contact with others of our kind by shifting available mass into neurons. This only really makes the hive mind simpler and clearer to navigate between the hive, but even without neurons we still exist as a hive mind, only it, like the sea of minds, is shrouded in a dense fog. It's difficult to describe.", said Alex.

"What of an individual who separates from the biomass?", asked the Salarian.

"When separate we regain more individuality, however it also weakens he connection to the many. Even separate I can still send all I see, hear, and learn to the many, but I cannot speak to them all at once, only to a few. Through those few I remain in contact with the Many."

"Interesting. So what you're saying is...", said the Salarian before he was interrupted by a nearby guard.

"Alright, enough questions from you, give the next guy a chance.", said the Guard as he escorted the Salarian away

"What? But I still have questions that need to be asked."

"So does the next guy, now move it.", said the Guard.

Alex didn't show it, but he felt extreme relief that the guard took that guy away. He watched as the next alien walked up. An Asari.

"Yes, my name is Jesla Chrin and I was wondering, you mentioned before that your species is immortal. Is this true, or were you speaking metaphorically?"

"I was not speaking metaphorically. So long as Blacklight exists, each of us exists. Even this body I use is just a lump of biomass with my consciousness within it, it is just an avatar to interact with you. Should it be destroyed before I could return it to our collective, my mind would merely return to the many through our shared connection. Though traces of memories, thoughts, and new information from consumed biomass I had while I used this body would be lost, I would not lose what I was before I separated, and I would retain the new memories themselves. Once my mind returned to our biomass I could easily create another body anywhere our biomass exists simply by travelling there through the hive mind. It allows us near instantaneous transport to anywhere our biomass is. So yes, we are effectively immortal, and you could even say invincible", said Alex.

"And this is true for all the minds within you?", asked Jesla.

"Yes."

"And how many minds are within you?"

"Many. Billions of sapient minds, though even non-sapient minds become a part of the hive mind. Some may become somewhat sapient themselves, most however remain strange and esoteric drops in the sea, whose thoughts can be too simple to even parse, and if not, then very alien. The thought processes of non-sapient creatures are interesting, and difficult to describe in words.", said Alex.

Jesla nodded as she smiled towards Alex, before she nodded and walked away. Tevos stepped forward.

"I believe that's enough questions for today. Thank you Alex Mercer and Elizabeth Greene for your time.", said Tevos.

They each nodded in unison before each took a step away from the microphone.

"This Council has made the decision to not introduce the Blacklight Species as Associates for the reasons you have heard here today. However Blacklight is willing to trade knowledge to us. Due to their biological form of technology, they have a great deal of knowledge on how Mass Relays function, and are willing to give us this knowledge. We have already spoken among ourselves and both this Council and Blacklight have agreed on limitations of Blacklight due to their unique biology. I believe that is enough for today. Soon new information will be added to the codex on more in depth information of Blacklight's history and biology. May you all have a wonderful day.", said Tevos before she turned around.

"Well, that went better than expected.", said Tevos.

"Maybe here at the Citadel, but who knows how other are taking the news.", said Sparatus.

"It doesn't really matter. Sooner or later they will have to accept the existence of such a being as Blacklight.", said Jobol.

"People will always fear what they do not understand, this is true for almost all organic life in the galaxy. Humanity was the same, we evolved past that.", said Elizabeth.

"I took precautions against riots and the like as best I could. STG is monitoring the Extranet to get a better idea of how people view your species. How the majority acts will impact the rules Blacklight will have to follow, but only by so much.", said Jobol.

"It will have to do for now.", said Sparatus.

"Come, let us return to the Council Chambers to conclude our discussions.", said Tevos.

* * *

Jobol walked carefully next the others as they made their way back to the offices. He did not tell the others exactly what precautions he took. Jobol believed greatly that in a group, people were little more than a power keg ready to go off. Even despite the words exchanged by Blacklight, there would be people who would not take the threat of Blacklight seriously. As a general rule, Jobol knew if people didn't take something serious then they would more than likely do something rash.

The footage Desolas provided had been sent out for analysis. Jobol however saw a different use for the footage. Jobol believed that if his idea of Galactic stability were to be even considered by the others of this council, he would have to push the galaxy in a direction to allow it to even be an option for the council to take. Chaos would help in that regard.

To do that he would have to simultaneously make people see the use of Blacklight, and take them seriously. In addition he would need to have groups form around Blacklight, whether they be groups for or against Blacklight didn't matter, so long as the groups changed the status quo enough to allow for his idea to be considered.

He only had to wait for the message to get back to him confirming his STG Operatives had 'leaked' the footage gained on Blacklight. If people behaved as he expected them to, then he may yet push the council in his favor. As they walked he received a message over his omni-tool. He smiled as he deleted it.

"Is everything alright Jobol?", asked Tevos.

"Just fine, I just received word my young cousin Mordin had been cleared to examine the footage of Blacklight. He is quite brilliant.", said Jobol as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Well that pretty much concludes the Citadel part of the story. I think I found a good way for Blacklight to coexist in the Mass Effect universe without it devolving into a full blown war.

I have several ideas to finish until we begin to get to the events of Mass Effect, which as you can plainly see are going to be very different from the games. The next chapter will pretty much be more of the Galaxy's reaction to Blacklight, along with Blacklight coming into contact with other races. It will also be the chapter that will begin to introduce more characters from the Mass Effect universe should I have room to put it in the chapter, if not then they will be in the following chapter after that one.

I follow a transhumanist philosophy, and a lot of my stories have that element within them. This one as you can see is no different. As a result I believe a hive minded humanity will be very enlightened, really it would be inevitable for them not to turn out as such when you have that many minds connected as one.

I would like your feedback telling me what directions you would want to see this story take, while I have a general idea of how this story will go, If I hear of an element I find interesting I do try to see if I can work it into the story so it is always helpful. For example many of you have come up with the idea of aliens forming a kind of Church dedicated to Blacklight. I find the idea very interesting, but Blacklight as I have wrote it holds itself to a high moral standard, and I don't think Blacklight, which I write as a kind of Atheistic entity would be willing to use religion in such a way. However while I see the idea that aliens take up less a religious idea of viewing Blacklight as a guaranteed after life distasteful, I think aliens using less a religious approach and more of a philosophical one could allow for that idea to be prevalent in future chapters.

Well I am glad to be back after this short Hiatus, and expect more chapters in the future.


	8. Reactions Part 1 : Turians & Batarians

A/N: I would like to thank RightHandOfPalpatine for his idea of the council coming up with a system of people joining Blacklight, through a process reminiscent of Immigration. I found the idea simultaneously funny and intriguing enough that I just had to use it.

Also one more thing. This is a response to the review by Cheek, a guest. Now I don't usually like replying to reviews through the story for various reasons but since it was a Guest account I'll have to do so here.

I never said I like Humanity curb stomp battles, though if well written I can enjoy them. I said that I prefer alternate first contact scenarios. This does include but is not exclusive to the humanity curb stomping aliens. The entire point of this story was to deconstruct the usual tropes in Mass Effect First Contact fics, by having everyone portrayed as competent in regards to their station and focus on the reactions of various aliens to a species such as Blacklight. However I could not find a way for an unprepared policing fleet to do any lasting damage against Blacklight, so that particular trope had to be played straight.

Anyway, the next couple chapters will be various reactions or even interactions between Blacklight and each specific alien species. Sometimes one species, sometimes two, depending on how much I write. In this case two different species. After that we get into the events of the first game, only they will be quite a bit different.

Chapter 8 - Reactions Part 1 : Turians & Batarians

In the days following Blacklight's introduction into the Greater Galaxy, it became increasingly apparent that views were rather mixed in the worst of ways. While initially no one treated Blacklight as anything but another alien race, albeit an unusual one. That all changed when the 'leaked' footage of the demise of the 23rd fleet hit the Extranet. All of a sudden things began to change, and not necessarily for the better.

It happened initially at the Citadel itself, where Blacklight had landed. A rising panic set among many of the aliens. Doctors were swamped with patients who claimed to have been infected with Blacklight. Nothing came of it, many had relatively benign illnesses, and those who claimed to hear voices that they believed was the hive mind of Blacklight and that it was proof of infection were later diagnosed with various mental illnesses.

The event which would later be known as 'The Blacklight Scare' would lead to many deaths of patients who really did need medical treatment. In the end several dozen various terminally ill species on died while the panicked masses took too much attention away from the doctors. This would later lead to rising chaos among the Citadel.

The families of those who died cried in outrage only to find that their cries fell on deaf ears. The council had no part in it, as they could not restrict the civilians from achieving medical attention without forming unfair rules and regulations. The main problem was no one truly understood exactly how the Blacklight Virus works, and in their panic and ignorance people died.

Eventually the chaos died down with the completion of the Viral scanners. Once they were available to the public the 'Blacklight Scare' died down as people flocked to the scanners where it was revealed no one was infected. This however only lead to more strife. Many began to distrust the accuracy of these scanners, especially considering it was a Blacklight creation.

Seven weeks after the introduction of Blacklight, two important things happened to the Turian culture. It had turned out that the Turians absorbed into Blacklight were able to contact their families in private. To many it was a surreal thing to speak to their loved ones thought dead. Some accepted this, which lead to the first problem. A vast majority of the Turians whose families now existed as Blacklight had begun a political movement.

In their grief and pain they looked to Blacklight, and asked for something that shook many of the worlds to their core. They asked to be consumed into the Many so they could be with their loved ones forever. The fear from the Blacklight Scare had not fully died down yet. The council itself was lost over what was to be done about this unexpected development.

Before they could really do anything, the second change to the Turian culture happened, this one was far more dangerous. A terrorist organization known simply as The Cure had come and blew up many of the Viral scanners in a co-ordinated terrorist attack. Seeing as it was an invention of Blacklight, and in their minds could not be trusted. The Cure believed Turians consumed into Blacklight were poisoning the grieving, believing that they were doing a gambit to consume more into their mass without direct action.

The events of those riots however did not last long.

* * *

James Heller was a Blacklight Individual who was cleared by the Council to stay on the Citadel. He and six others were the only Individuals, besides Mercer and Elizabeth, to be on the Citadel at this time. Long before the rampance Heller was a soldier, more specifically a sergeant in the Marines Corps. When Blacklight was consuming all life, he was a part of a team at the front lines who at the time were working alongside Blackwatch to contain the spread. Even with the best weaponry available and enough men to take out a small country, they eventually fell to the creeping mass that was Blacklight.

He remembered the feeling of millions of screaming minds who were lost in their own insanity and though he fought hard to keep his own mind, eventually he to fell when he found his daughter, Amaya and his wife, Collette among the insane masses, screaming in their own madness. In his sorrow he joined the madness, and existed like that for months on end, until the First Mind, Alex Mercer had constructed the Hive Mind into what it was.

Now he walked calmly through the streets observing the surrounding aliens. Through him he could feel Amaya's awe at it all. He smiled as he made his way through the crowds who gave him more than enough space.

'So that's an Asari huh. They are pretty.'

'Not as pretty as you baby girl.'

All things considered, it was a good life. Amaya was still his little girl, even if she was over a hundred years old and, like everyone else were able too see and know the collective memories of all humans. Both the Good and the Bad. But there were enough decent people to allow all to come to terms with that, and even understand it.

Heller stopped smiling when he heard the explosion in the distance, and like an animal he charged for it. His body shifting and changing to allow him to run at excessive speeds. He ignored the screams of the surrounding aliens and the gunshots being fired. Heller stopped when he saw the retreating Turians running away from C-sec guards. He could recognize there weapons as heavy military hardware that the Turians favored to use. Heller leapt up as his arms changed into thick claws. Electricity danced across the metal like surface of each bladed digit. A leftover of the species known as an electric eel.

Electricity was somewhat of a double edged sword for Blacklight, while it could not truly hurt them, it did prevent further shape-shifting of biomass so long as it went through their biomass, but it would not get rid of any weapons they already had out, and a high enough voltage could slow them down for a few seconds. However it never truly hurt them only limited them.

Heller jumped in front of the retreating Turians who saw him, and dove into a hallway. There were only two of them, and they were firing at him with assault rifles. The C-sec guards almost stopped when they saw Heller chase after them, but they quickened their pace instead.

* * *

Orlan ran quickly as he fired shot after shot at the thing that chased him. He felt pure rage at the face of one of those Blacklight individuals. he ones who turned his own flesh and blood son into one of those monsters. However while he was an old Turian, Orlan was far from stupid enough to take one of the Blacklight on at close range, even in his enraged state.

Even still he fired each and every shot with marked precision while running from the charging monster behind him. The image of those claws cloaked in electricity sickened him as he fired another shot right between the things eyes. It had no effect.

"Use the cryo rounds!", screamed his partner Konti.

Orlan nodded as he turned back, leaping expertly over fallen debris and through the panicked masses as he switched over to the freezing rounds. He memorized the obstacles ahead as he turned around and began firing at the rampaging monster. Even as his old bones, tired from the running screamed in protest he continued his assault.

* * *

Heller felt a bit sluggish as the freezing ice grew from each point the bullet hit. However he did not slow down. Within him, small heat producing organs grew, quickly melting the ice away. It cost him some mobility but he was still gaining quickly. Had it not been for the crowds he would have already caught up with the Turians, but Heller knew if he ran straight at them, any in his way would be thrown back from the charge, enough to seriously injure them.

He could hear the other Blacklight Individuals on the Citadel as they made their way towards each point. Apparently there were several groups of Turians who had destroyed a few of the Viral scanners. Why, Heller didn't Know, not yet anyway.

Then he felt one of the others attempt to consume one of the others, only for the Turians to leap over a tall ledge, and blow his brains out on the way down. It became increasingly apparent that the Turians knew they were not going to survive this.

Heller, rather than continue forward, jumped up, and with his shifting claws he grabbed onto the ceilings above and crawled at a quickened pace, this time with no innocents in his way to slow him down.

He saw the Turian, Konti he believed his name was, look up and turn around to fire with remarkable precision at Heller. It had no effect as Heller lunged himself towards the Turian. Only to see the Turian quickly turn his own gun on himself and die right there. Heller landed on the corpse and absorbed the Turian into himself. Most f the brain was destroyed by the gunshot, and there were no memories to take.

This event happened in less than a moment, and as soon as Heller landed he lunged towards the other Turian. Only this time Heller's claws had shifted into a long whip like tendril that sliced the gun he was about to turn on himself. Though the Turian was shocked, he still acted fast and rolled out of the way. Of course the Turian was an old one and his reflexes had dulled with age. The bladed tendril impaled him in his left shoulder.

The Turian glared at Heller as if he were the devil himself, before he was dissolved and consumed. Heller felt the rush of memories as a new consciousness was added to the collective.

* * *

Orlan had seen many things in his long life and experienced much. He fought pirates and small wars, he outlived his son and watched him return as a lump of infested flesh. Only now as he experienced the countless voices of millions, not just voices, but thoughts and memories. In the countless minds he found his son. Only now did he understand that this in fact was his son. Not some demon wearing the skin of his son, his son as he truly was.

Orlan was truly happy, and as he learned the combined thoughts of billions, they learned about him, and all that his group, the Cure was planing.

* * *

Panic did not stop with the death of a few members of the Cure, and their actions, despite their failure had lasting consequences throughout the galaxy. The council found themselves busy as they tried to do all they could to prevent a similar assault done by the Cure.

During the Cure's terrorist attack it became known that it's members would rather die, than be consumed into Blacklight. Only one of their members was consumed, and as a consequence Blacklight learned much about the Organization. Blacklight informed the Council, and the Cure was taken down, fast, unbelievably fast.

Only two days after the Cure made itself known was all of it's members found and captured. Never before in history had any organization fallen so fast, and people began to notice. The consumption ability of Blacklight was known by the aliens, it was only now they realized exactly what it entailed. Only one member of the Cure was consumed by Blacklight, and in the process that person had turned against his group, and provided the information Blacklight needed to end the Cure almost as soon as it began.

While the group itself was hardly popular, new ideas began to pop up. Many began to wonder exactly what happened when one was consumed by Blacklight, and if those could even be considered the same person. the Fanatic Turian Orlan, who was consumed into the hive had spoken for himself, apologizing for his action and urging others not to take action against Blacklight, saying they were honest. His words had the opposite effect.

People began to fear Blacklight, and the race was spoken of only in hushed whispers. Not many more acts were taken against Blacklight, none knew how to deal with such a being. Another issue was the grieving families who asked to be consumed into Blacklight. The Council, for the most part had no idea exactly what was to be done about it.

When the council brought the issue to Blacklight itself, they found a solution. While the solution proved unpopular with some, it worked all the same. Accordingly, anyone could willingly join Blacklight under several specific conditions. First was that depending on the species, the individual must be of adult age according to that species laws. Second, any who held a high ranking position within any military or government were unable to apply for consumption. Finally, that person must not have a mental illness, not for Blacklight's safety, but rather because the mentally ill could hardly be expected to make such a decision knowing the consequences.

Additionally those who wanted to join Blacklight must first provide a reason why they should, then they would be educated into exactly what such an action entails. The process was somewhat long, but in the end it proved to be he best way to go about it. However the decision still proved unpopular with the untrusting majority.

This chaos however was not limited to the Citadel.

* * *

Selin Na'kyr was a loyal member of the Batarian Hegemony. His world held a lot of power among the masses below him. Selin sat as he looked over a mountain of files and videos. All of them on their new neighbours, the species known only as Blacklight.

_"When we say you are already dead, we were not speaking figuratively or metaphorically. We knew you were coming to this planet. We knew where you would land. We adapted accordingly. You are infected."_

_"Infected? Infected with what?"_

_"Infected with us."_

The imagery of rapidly mutating Turians sprouting tendrils was disturbing to see. Selin however showed no reaction. He paused the video as he looked over the next files. These ones were on the council laws regarding Blacklight. While Blacklight had much of the space his people rightfully deserved, their own biology made it a non-issue.

Selin was no fool, one did not get into his position as a political advisor by acting foolish. He put away the files as he activated his omni-tool. As he saved various files he stood, before leaving the room. Selin made his way through the towers, towards the top, where a large group of high Ranking Batarians sat among themselves. Selin sat as he listened to them bicker among themselves on the issue of today's topic. Blacklight.

He didn't have to wait long until an elderly Batarian walked slowly in, taking his seat at the front of the room.

"This meeting has been called to order over the issues of the plague Blacklight. After this discussion we will decide how we are to act against this foe. Before we begin, Advisor Selin, if I am to understand it you have looked into the issues involving Blacklight. Tell me, do they pose a threat to our destiny of gaining the Skyllian Verge."

Selin stood.

"Blacklight is beyond dangerous. However they do not pose a threat to any short term plans.", said Selin.

"Explain your reasoning."

"Blacklight as it stands is pining after systems in the Verge, however they are not after the systems we are. Council law dictates they cannot take a system which has a garden world upon it, due to their ability to survive on any planet regardless of it's atmosphere. They at this moment only possess a singular Garden World, which they gained before encountering the council and is already infested. As such we do not have reason to do anything about them quite yet. Right now all we really want are those Garden Worlds, they only need dead planets.", said Selin.

"And long term."

"Once we acquire those Garden worlds, the next order of business would be achieving mining rights to systems rich with Element Zero. Thus far, Blacklight is pining after these worlds as well, going after Eezo rich dead worlds to better understand Biotic abilities and how they form. However I must advise against attacking them."

The surrounding crowds spoke loudly among themselves at that, before the Elderly Batarian raised his hand. The murmurs died down.

"Explain your reasoning Selin."

"Blacklight, as it is, is impossible to capture and enslave by us. Even their bodies are but avatars to be used and disposed of at will. In addition each one is to be treated as a weapon of mass destruction capable of near instant biological attacks on a massive scale. Their defeat of the heavily armed 23rd Turian fleet, and the now dead organization known as the Cure shows us that Blacklight can deal with problems very quickly and efficiently. It is both impractical and impossible to capture one of them. Even if that were not the case, to capture even one would alert the entire species. I have looked at the data over and over again, and I can find no practical way to deal with Blacklight. Even if we could capture one, it would put those who would purchase one as a slave at risk of their consumption ability, and therefore give away much information that individual may have.", said Selin.

"Then we cannot truly deal with them?"

"Not necessarily. They are collectively immortal, however one of their Evolved or infected can be dealt with using traditional methods, though they can take much more damage than even a Krogan before falling. It would not kill them, but sufficient damage to their avatar body would send them back to their hive. It is known that their biomass is somewhat vulnerable to electricity, but not in anyway that truly harms them. It seems electricity merely limits what they could do while being electrified by it, hard to say. Fire may prove better at dealing with an Evolved by burning away their biomass. But this is merely speculation."

"So more powerful than a Krogan with greater adaptability than a Vorcha and weapons that could be formed from themselves at will. I am beginning to suspect if such a virus could really evolve naturally."

"Speculation would get us nowhere, we need viable information on this species if we are to deal with them. They are much too close to our worlds for my comfort."

"Now that everything is out in the open, how do we deal with Blacklight."

"At the moment there is nothing we can do, as more information is learned about Blacklight we can prepare for them. Until then there is not much we can do. Bio-weapons is the suggested avenue to take should we need to, though in the end anything we use, they would adapt to. Until we have a weapon they cannot eventually adapt to we can do nothing."

"I despise a wait and see approach to such a dangerous race. But we have little choice. I will not risk my people over something that we would gain so little from."

"Then it is decided, we will see where the future brings us, let us pray we have not made the wrong decision"

Selin stood at this moment.

"There is another issue. Our most recent Garden World, Eden Prime is right next to a dead system that they have claimed. It was learned that this system is rich in Element Zero, more so than most of our systems."

"We cannot bring this issue to the council. Colonization rights hold greater sway for the council compared to mining rights. I will not have us act as fools for those beneath us, we cannot do anything against it now, not legally. However we should meet with Blacklight. They are much to dangerous to directly attack, but if we can exclusively set up trading routes with them, it would prove useful."

"An interesting thought, Blacklight does not use Eezo as we do. The codex on them mentions they use Eezo to study biotic development, they do not use Eezo itself. As such they do not have a use for a large amount of it, not really."

"Blacklight is unusual to trade with, they only want genetic samples in exchange for information or supplies. Making it a win win situation where neither side truly loses anything. The Asari, Turians, and Salarians are already sending mass samples to Blacklight, with the Volus, Hanar, and Elcor sending smaller samples. We however are unique to the galaxy. Despite not being a member of a Council seat, we have more worlds than most, giving us a larger selection of wildlife to exploit in a trade agreement. "

"While it seems as if we lose nothing in such an agreement, the fact remains that giving Blacklight too many samples only makes them stronger, making it that much more difficult when we have to fight against them."

"A necessary evil. The council greatly fears Blacklight, it is why they are giving them so many Eezo rich systems. However Blacklight does not truly need such a high amount. We can turn this into our advantage. The Council only wants the information Blacklight has on relays, not their Eezo. We could propose a similar deal, only for Eezo. Anything the council learns from Blacklight would eventually be learned by us anyway, making such a deal pointless. If we act quickly, we could have a monopoly on Eezo trade between us and Blacklight."

"Such a thing would be temporary, until we are at sufficient power to deal with them."

"Then we are decided, send the nearest fleet to a Blacklight system. We will trade for now, until we can take what we need by force."

* * *

In the dark recesses of space, a single Batarian fleet waited. Leading this fleet was a Batarian known as Ka'hairal Balak sat as the message came in from his people. He was to meet and discuss a trade agreement with Blacklight. He did not like the idea at all, but he would do as they commanded him to do.

So as they made their way towards the nearest Blacklight system, Balak mentally prepared for dealing with Blacklight. Balak had seen the footage of the demise of the 23rd fleet. Balak hardly cared about the Turians, but even he would not wish their fate on any other life-form. It was horrible to watch.

At the moment, Blacklight had very little in the way of technology, but they were starting to construct towers to enable communication between them and passing ships, at least until they could evolve a biological equivalent, which they said would happen eventually. It was disturbing to think that such a race could exist at all, and Balak could not tell if they were serious or not, but considering the other seemingly impossible things Blacklight did using only their own biology he did not dismiss it as a possibility.

By the time Balak was fully prepared, he had already arrived and his ship was being hailed by Blacklight. Balak waited before the image of an alien popped up on screen. He was about to say something when the Blacklight individual did the strangest thing. It grew a second pair of eyes. Balak was about to say something, when the creature spoke.

"We understand your kind takes offence to those who know not which eyes of yours to focus on. We wish for any communication between us to go smoothly. Tell us, why are you here."

Balak was a bit taken aback at that. The image of the four eyed Asari looking thing on the screen was disturbing to see, and at the same time somewhat thoughtful in some sick and twisted way he could scarcely describe. It struck him as odd. Balak began to wonder if Blacklight often shifted themselves to better communicate with other species using their own customs. He briefly entertained the though of one speaking with an Elcor using the same methods Elcor used when in private. He smashed away the thought before he spoke.

"I am Ka'hairal Balak, my people have given me glorious purpose in seeking you out. We wish to make a deal with you.", said Balak.

The four eyes of the Blacklight individual blinked in unison, before it did something else surprising. It tilted it's head to the left. For most species it was a simple gesture, but for a Batarian, it was a symbol of admiration and respect between equals. Balak did not know if it was coincidence, but he doubted it.

"We are listening."

* * *

Desolas sat still at the bar. He had been given the time off until more politicians could be amassed for even more questions. Even after the weeks passed he was still getting debriefed. He looked at his table at every single glass of various alcoholic substances. He stared at the many filled glasses as fellow Turians eyed him oddly. Desolas paid them no mind.

It was at this point that Saren had arrived. Where he saw Desolas wallowing in his own guilt and grief. Desolas had been spending a large amount of time recluse lately. Saren looked at the glasses along the table. There were a lot, so many in fact that Desolas had several tables moved for each and every one to fit. Saren said Nothing as Desolas finished counting.

"2,432 glasses. One for each fallen Turian under my command.", said Desolas absently.

"I don't think is the healthy way to let your grief out brother.", said Saren.

"Not a drop of alcohol has touched my palate. I am stronger than that Saren, only the weak drown their sorrows.", said Desolas.

Saren sat next to his brother as he looked over the glasses. Many of the surrounding Turians were looking at them oddly, though Saren cared little for it.

"How are you taking all this.", asked Saren.

"Poorly. I memorized the names of every fallen Turian in my fleet. The 23rd will not be forgotten, and their spirits will remain with the fleet so long as it stands. I even looked into the favorite drink of all of them. It cost me a third of my savings to buy each one.", said Desolas.

Saren looked at the relatively small bar around him, before turning to the myriad of glasses.

"I wasn't aware they stored that much alcohol here", said Saren.

"They don't, why do you think It cost so much. I specifically ordered it before we made it back. It arrived today.", said Desolas.

Saren looked over the drinks one last time before tuning back to his brother.

"I have been given a mission recently. I have been assigned as a guard for Salarian scientists who are going to research Blacklight. We are going to Shanxi.", said Saren.

"Why tell me this.", asked Desolas.

"Because as a newly initiated Spectre, I am able to get ahold of all information they find out about Blacklight. Including any weaknesses they may possess.", said Saren.

Desolas stared at his brother for a long moment before nodding.

"I see. Be careful brother.", said Desolas.

Saren nodded before standing. He took one last look to the amassed glasses around Desolas before walking away.

"Oh, and Saren."

Saren froze before turning around to look at Desolas, who lifted one of the glasses.

"Congratulations on making the Spectres.", said Desolas.

Saren nodded as he continued out the door. Desolas looked back to the glass in his hand, and observed it. It was Commander Tyvus favorite drink. A hard liquor. Desolas lifted the glass in the air.

"For the fallen.", he said before standing up and placing the still full glass back on the table.

* * *

A/N: While I am fully aware that the Batarians would most likely not name any of their Planets the same as Humans. The name Eden Prime is instantly recognizable to Mass Effect fans. More so than anything I could come up with. It is unrealistic and I admit that. If it bothers you then just pretend you are hearing everything like it was spoken through a Doctor Who style universal translator and that the Batarians named it something else and you are just hearing it as Eden Prime. If it does not bother you then you have the amazing ability to believe in extreme coincidence.

As for the Batarians themselves, they are portrayed as competent, but vicious and backstabbing. Unlike the 23rd fleets, they are fully aware of What Blacklight can do. They are not stupid despite many fanfictions that seemingly attempts at making you believe so.

Even Balak from Mass Effect was on the extreme side for a Batarian, and not an indication for the whole species. The Batarians are a tough thing to write, mainly because we know so little about them. Most of what we know is based around their government, as according to the Codex Batarian citizens can not leave their worlds and we do not know their opinions on the Batarian caste system. More so they are fed propaganda al the time, so I have to guess it's not exactly pleasant for a peasant Batarian...And yes that was my attempt at a joke.

It took a while to figure out how to write them. The Batarians view themselves as superior to life, mostly due to their own vicious culture. It is mentioned on the Mass effect wiki they see two eyes life as inferior because we can't tell what eyes to focus on. What happens when you find a species that could have as many eyes as it damn well pleases.

I am trying to write the aliens in a similar fashion where everyone, or at least those in positions of power are reasonable. Leaders of a group, especially high ranking government official can not and should not be stupid without a very good reason. Mistaken maybe but never stupid, otherwise one has to wonder how they gained their position of power and how they keep it.

The Cure was an idea I had a while back. The whole point of their introduction was to show the aliens how quickly Blacklight can deal with outside problems. Blacklight is king of gaining information, as they can literally eat your memories. And with that they learn all your secrets. One slip up and that's it. Not only that but every Blacklight individual is smart, overly so. If this story is to have any conflict at all then the aliens have to also be smart, otherwise what's the point of even writing this. Even the members of the Cure were smart enough to do all they could not to be consumed by Blacklight, and even then it only took one mistake for their entire organization to crumble. And no Desolas and Saren did not start the Cure, it was mostly the families of the fallen 23rd fleet.


End file.
